All Alone
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Lan and Chaud are on a mission to stop yet another dark chip dealer. They travel inside a dark chip factory only to find a surprise waiting for them; the surprise being their netnavi's becoming stuck inside the net. Megaman x Protoman Mpreg yaoi Contains some harsh language, and lemon(s).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little heads up, in future chapters this story is going to have Mpreg and 1 or 2 lemon scenes. The pairing is Megaman x Protoman, don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Megaman related besides this plot I made up, all rights go to Capcom for making such an amazing series. **

Chapter 1

Lan and Chaud walked down the streets of Dentech city. "I can't believe Nebula is still creating dark chips," Lan said.

"You know what I can't believe? That we still have to take care of all these dark chip dealers, don't they know we'll always show up to put 'em in jail?" Chaud added.

"Exactly," Lan said. "To think this is the 6th dark chip dealer we've had to take down this month!" He curled his fists.

Chaud nodded, "It completely annoys me how the Net Police haven't taken care of some of these incidences themselves, getting us to do all the dirty work is crazy!"

"I know right." The conversion died down for awhile, the two young netbattlers quietly walked down the sidewalk, watching the cars as they flew past them. They finally found an old, abandoned dark chip factory. Three grey, huge pipes stuck out of its flat roof in a straight line. The only entrance appeared to be a wide, rather large gate.

Lan walked up to the gate adorned with little ridges, and shaded in a tint of grey. "Damn, it's closed, how are we going to get in?" he glanced over his shoulder at Chaud. He stared back at Lan, his hand pressed against a I.D card reader panel. "Oh..." After humiliating himself, Lan ran over next to Chaud. "Alright, let's crack this gate open!" He swiftly pulled out his P.E.T and pointed it at the panel. "Jack in! Megaman! Power up!" a red beam projected out of his P.E.T and into the panel. Within a few minutes, Megaman opened the gate by destroying a few security navis. "Yeah! Good job Megaman!" Lan exclaimed, giving Megaman a quick thumbs-up.

Megaman blushed lightly, feeling a little embarrassed. "Oh, it was nothing..." he said. After putting his hand behind his helmet, and chuckling a few times, he finally managed to calm down.

Both of the young Net Saviors steadily trekked inside the dark chip factory when the gate slowly opened. The whole place was shrouded in darkness, and the opened gate provided the only light source. Lan and Chaud looked around, barely able to see anything in front of them. Hundreds of steel containers were stacked on top of each other along both sides of factory, some were even stacked in tall, black shelves that were slightly rusted and old. Lan poked at a few of the containers. "I hope these are empty..."

Chaud grabbed one of Lan's hands and dragged him away from the containers. "We don't have time to worry about that now, let's find the dealer and go," he persisted. Each stack of containers looked like they were in sections, evenly separated in a zigzag pattern. Both of them searched for the dealer in-between the sections, quietly whispering and sneaking around so they won't alert him. They searched for awhile until Lan spotted a lone electronic door at the side of the factory. He pointed at the door and glared at Chaud to get his attention. So they both headed over to the door, and Lan pressed his ear against the door trying to hear any voices. "I hear something!" He shouted.

Keeping his voice low and soft, Chaud said, "Be quiet! They could hear us!"

"I know!" Lan cupped his hand around his ear to increase the clarity of the voices. "Hold on, they sound like a man and a woman, but the woman's voice is kind of weird..."

"Okay," he said. "Then there's no time to waste. We're going in." Chaud gestured a countdown to three, and finally when he reached three, Chaud pressed the button to open the door before they barged inside.

"Don't move! We're Net Saviors!" they both shouted together. The voices they were after weren't just any random voices, they were voices of very familiar faces.

"Mr...Gauss?" Lan said, bewildered.

"And Count Zap?" Chaud chimed in.

Mr. Gauss chuckled, "What? Are you surprised to me?" he asked.

"No, I'm just surprised to see you wearing a dress," Chaud grinned.

Mr. Gauss gasped, "How dare you!" He put a hand over his mouth. "Men are allowed to freely express themselves whichever way they choose!"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Lan said. "Listen, just hand over the dark chips, alright? We know you have them."

Count Zap and Mr. Gauss gave each other confused glances. "Dark chips, you say? What dark chips?" Count Zap replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on! Just give them up already!" Chaud shouted.

Both of them began to laugh maniacally. "Oh I wish we could've had the charade go on just a little longer, the result would've been electrifying!" Count Zap said. "You see, we really don't have any dark chips, this was all a diversion!" He began to laugh again alongside Mr. Gauss, who, couldn't stop laughing as well.

Mr. Gauss regained his composure. "The real deal is going on in a completely different location!"

"Lan, we have to go now and find the real dealer." Chaud said.

"Too late!" Mr. Gauss activated the locking mechanism on the door.

"Damnit!" Chaud yelled, banging his fist on the door.

"You two brats are going to netbattle us, whether you want to or not!" Count Zap said. A panel on the floor opened up like an elevator, and revealed a netbattle machine rising up to the floor.

Lan glanced at his PET screen. "I hope you're ready for a netbattle, Megaman," Lan said. "Because it looks like we don't have a choice." Megaman nodded.

"He's right, Protoman! Let's go!"

"Yes, sir." Protoman responded.

Count Zap pulled out his PET. "Here we go, Elecman! Let's give 'em a show! Jack in! Elecman! Power up!"

"Jack in! Magnetman! Power up!"

"Jack in! Megaman! Power up!" Lan yelled.

"Jack in! Protoman! Power up!" Chaud yelled in unison with Lan.

Red lasers spewed out of their PET's and into the netbattle machine.

All the netnavis were in the cyber arena, covered with 3-dimensional shapes and glowing data lines flowing through the floor and the shapes. Each netnavi was ready to fight; Elecman and Magnetman wasted no time to start the battle.

"Elec Blade!" Elecman yelled. His hand materialized into a sword with boundless volts of electricity swimming around it.

Magnetman brought his hands to his side, forming a ball of magnetic ions inside them. "Mag Ball!" He hurled the now gigantic ball, consisting of positive and negative ions at Megaman.

Averting his focus to dodging the projectile speeding towards him, Megaman jumped high into the air, and the mag ball flew underneath. But, his problems weren't solved just yet, while Megaman flew higher up reaching the peak of his jump, Elecman teleported suddenly, and appeared directly above Megaman. He had his elec blade raised over his head and swung it downward. The downward swing sliced through Megaman's back and propelled him to the ground. A huge crater formed into the deep data crevices in the net due to the incredible impact Megaman endured. Smoke billowed around the crater, neither of them knew if he was alright.

"Megaman!" Lan yelled. "Megaman! Are you alright?!" He clutched his PET as if his life depended on it. "Answer me!"

Chaud glared at Lan, annoyed by the sudden outbursts. Lan didn't seem to care or notice, since he kept screaming Megaman's name, staring at his screen with eyes full of panic and fear.

Protoman shot a worried glance towards the impact zone, but disregarded it and focused on Magnetman and Elecman. While Protoman focused his attention on them, Magnetman and Elecman, however, had their eyes glued to the dissipating smoke where the crater formed. Protoman turned to look at the smoke clearing up as well. Megaman stood in the middle of crater filled with ruptures and cracks, pixels of data draining out his back. Both opposing netnavis smirked as their eyes saw the defeated blue bomber, struggling to remain standing, or even conscious for that matter.

"Megaman! Here, take a recovery 300!" Lan took out the battle chip and began to insert it into his PET. "Recovery 300! Battle chip-"

"Don't even try!" Mr. Gauss said, a small, weird mechanism in his hands. He pressed a giant, red button in the center of the mechanism resembling the shape of a TV remote. Before Lan could insert his next chip, both his and Chaud's PET's short-circuited, shutting down all possible efforts to communicate with their navis.

Count Zap smirked. "See what he did there?" He paused for a moment. "No? You see, my brother just corrupted your PET's systems, making them completely useless!" Maniacal laughter filled the room as the two villains commanded their navis to show no mercy.

Protoman glanced at Megaman and yelled, "Megaman! Look out! They're both heading your way!"

He dashed towards Megaman, hoping to reach and protect him before Magnetman and Elecman reach the weakened blue navi. . Elecman drew his sword to his side and headed straight for Megaman, and Magnetman stayed behind, firing magnet missles at Protoman. Protoman saw them coming, rolling across the ground to the dodge the first missile. Another one immediately followed the last, causing Protoman to react with a high jump into the air. Unfortunately the magnet missile changed directions and headed upward towards him, hitting Protoman with electrifying force. Protoman flew backwards and harshly plummeted to the ground, skidding along it a few times before stopping completely. With Protoman out of the way, Elecman smirked and ran even faster at Megaman, who, still appeared to be dazed and confused.

"_What's going on?" _He thought to himself. Megaman glanced at his surroundings, and noticed a blurry figure swiftly dashing at him. His eyes widened as the figure raised a weapon, and brought it down with brute force. Megaman caught the weapon in between his hands and struggled to hold it off. Megaman's vision began to clear up, the figure now distinguishable within his own emerald eyes. "Elecman! What are you doing?!" He asked.

Elecman continued to struggle against him. "What does it look like? I'm fighting you of course, along with Magnetman too," he said.

"_Oh yeah! Now I remember! They're fighting me because they need to continue their diversion for the real dealer! Well, I'm not going to let that happen!" _Megaman thought as veered the sword to his left, and swept his leg underneath Elecman's foot, causing him to trip. Megaman looked around for a second, his eyes resting upon the unconscious body of Protoman. "Protoman!" He yelled, rushing his aid. In mere seconds, Megaman knelt by his side, a look of worry and concern on his face. He quickly glanced at Elecman, who apparently got up and was now over by Magnetman. "_I can't deal with these guys on my own...We'll have to run away for now!" _Megaman thought.

He picked up Protoman's body and jacked out of netbattle machine and into a random place in the net.

"Hmph! Coward!" Magnetman said as Megaman fled from the scene.

Both Magnetman and Elecman jacked out of the comp.

Count Zap flapped his hands in the air several times. "Great! Just great! Looks like we don't have a reason to keep you trapped here anymore!" He yelled.

Lan furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

sighed then said, "What he means is that your navis escaped into the net, so now we can't keep them occupied like we were told to do."

"Heh, serves you right," Chaud said. "At least our navis were smart enough to run away from you guys than to conjure up a stupid plan like that."

Mr. Gauss curled his fists. "Why you little-" he began, then sighed, "It's no use, just get outta here…" he took out his remote and pressed the red button again, causing the locks to disengage.

Without a single word, Lan and Chaud left the room and headed out of the dark chip factory.

"So, what should we do about our PET's?" Lan asked.

"Why don't we head down to Scilab and let your father take a look at them, maybe he can do something."

"Yeah, you're right!" Lan said. "Hey, I'll race ya." He put himself into a running position, waiting for Chaud's answer.

Chaud smirked. "You're on!" He exclaimed, getting into a running position as well. On the count of three, an imaginary gun sounded off with a _bang_ as Lan and Chaud raced to Scilab in search of his father.

**AN: I would like to ask for some criticism or feedback on this story because I've been working on improving my dialogue. Hopefully my dialogue flowed much better in this story, and if you don't know how i previously wrote it, check out my other stories for reference (If you'd like to, I don't want to self advertise here XD) Anyway, like I said criticism is accepted as long as it's not too blunt. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Megaman and Protoman reappeared amidst a random area in the net, a long, tedious road consisting of several bits of data lied ahead of them. Bright blue lines darted across the darker shaded blue roads every few seconds.

"This must be ACDC area," Megaman said. "I recognize the color coded network pathways." He turned towards Protoman.

Protoman gazed upon the empty road. "Yeah, you're right. Since we're trapped in the net now without any operators, we should hang low and stay out of sight for now." He pointed towards the end of the cyber road. "If we follow this road, it should take us to net city," he said.

Megaman groaned. "But, that means we have to walk _that_ far?" He keeled over in defeat.

Protoman sighed then replied, "It looks longer than it is, come on, let's get going."

He began to walk down the cyber road along with Megaman reluctantly dragging behind. They passed by several cyber billboards on they way; some of them were advertising food for netnavis and some were advertising other products. But, one billboard caught their attention despite the other's desperate attempts to do so.

Megaman gazed at the electronic screen glaring back at him. "A program that allows navis to change clothes..." he muttered.

Protoman overheard him. "That program is being developed by Blaze Quest, it's our newest development project," he said.

Megaman looked at him with his eyes bewildered with excitement. "Wow, that's amazing, Protoman! What else can it do?" he asked.

"Well," Protoman began. "Other than changing clothes, you can also generate human skin if you wanted to," he blushed a slight shade of red.

Megaman's eyes widened, unsure of whether or not to be surprised or shocked. "H-hang on, does that mean," he paused. "That, I can be naked?" His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as well.

"Y-yes," Protoman cleared his throat. "But, it's still in its developmental stage. Meaning that we only have a prototype finished at the moment. Not to mention the effects are unstable and we still aren't sure if there are any side effects."

Megaman gaped his mouth open in awe. He could barely pay attention to Protoman at all, trapped in his thoughts as if he was in his own personal prison.

_"Wow...being naked in the cyber world, now I'll know how Lan feels. And, I wonder what Protoman would look like naked?_

Megaman shook his head vigorously. _"Ahhhh! What am I thinking?! I gotta get that thought out of my head!"_

Protoman waved his hand in front of Megaman's face. "Hello? Megaman? You in there?" he asked.

Megaman immediately snapped out of his trance. "Y-yeah! Sorry..." He traced his hand down the backside of his helmet, sweat dripping from his brow. "Anyway, let's keep going to the net city, I can see a link to it in the distance."

Protoman nodded.

They trudged on towards the net citylink, care-free and making good progress. Protoman went on and on talking about the new invention's features while they walked towards the link. Once the two navis reached it, and transported over to net city, the streets were more deserted than they thought. Silence sliced through the air like a lone cyber sword, empty space filled the voids in the streets. Nobody was around, not even the electronic billboards in the city were operating. Megaman gazed at the sky spotted with little white dots cascading in his emerald eyes. Apparently it appeared to be night time in net city, a sight rarely ever seen blue bomber. A sight rarely seen by anyone actually.

"Hmmm, must be a glitch in the system," Megaman said.

"Well, actually, net city made a few updates while you were busy fighting off Regal," Protoman said. "Now net city has time settings that allow it to change from night to day."

Megaman raised his eyebrow. "But, it was plain daylight just a little while ago where Lan was..."

Protoman chuckled and said, "You really have no idea how long we've been walking, do you?"

"What?" Megaman exclaimed, putting both hands to the sides of his helmet. "No way..."

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either, to be honest," Protoman said.

After a long silence, Megaman yawned, stretching his hands out to night sky. "Man, I'm beat. Let's find someplace to crash for the night."

"Me too, I heard net city started some hotel services somewhere." Protoman glanced around the city streets. "But I don't see any over here, unfortunately."

Megaman smiled. "Don't worry Protoman, we'll find one. I'm sure of it," he said.

Protoman shrugged. "If you say so."

They searched for what felt like hours, scouring the streets for any sign of life as they walked along. It was almost hopeless, not a single netnavi in sight; not even a single hotel as far as the eye can see. But when they turned the corner, a hotel's sign finally crawled into view. It read, "_Cyber Motel- Open 24 Hours". _The whole motel looked very futuristic, stainless steel gleaned a light shade of green due to the neon letters on the sign.

"Well that's convenient," Megaman said.

The two netnavis walked through the sliding door into the motel. Besides the walls being white there weren't many decorative items inside the motel besides the steel front desk with a green normal navi behind it. Protoman followed Megaman up to the front desk.

"Hi, we would like a room please," Megaman said.

The green navi gave out a heavy sigh. "I hate this job. My operator left me in the net, and now I'm here with no other place to go."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Mind if you give us our room key?" Protoman asked, faking sympathy for the navi.

The navi didn't answer, putting his elbow on the desk and giving out another heavy sigh.

Megaman poked the navi's elbow. "Uhhh, sir?" he asked. "Will you give us our room key, now?"

The navi ignored them, not really bothering to look in their direction.

Megaman turned to Protoman, who looked like he was about to chuck a Black Bomb at the navi and blow the place up.

A sword materialized in place of his hand, and he pointed at the navi's throat. "Give us the key to the room, now," he said in calm, but threatening manner.

The navi jerked back as if in some sort of trance and panicked, waving his hands back and forth. He quickly grabbed the key to the room and handed it to them with a hand trembling from fear.

Protoman transformed his sword back into his hand. "Thank you," he said. Protoman headed towards the elevator to the left of the front desk with Megaman closely following behind. The green navi shook and trembled in fear, crouching against the wall and hugging his knees.

"Sorry…" Megaman said to the navi right before the elevator closed.

The room key, shaped like a card, had the number 214 on it. Megaman gazed at it intently, then pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator rose almost as slow as a snail, but made it's way to the second floor in seconds. Megaman and Protoman stepped out and searched for their room. After a long, tedious search up and down the hallway, they finally found it and stepped inside.

The room's walls were white as well, with a queen sized bed covered in dark blue sheets in the middle. Two steel dressers sat on either side of the bed, and one white bathroom complete with one shower was to their left. A large gaping window giving a birds eye view of the city made up the right side of the room. The two navis made themselves at home, and Megaman already crashed onto the Queen sized bed back first.

He folded his arms behind his back. "I'm ready to get some sleep, how 'bout you?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted as well," he replied. "Hey! You know what? This is a perfect time to test out that new invention I told you about," Protoman exclaimed, taking out a square, thin piece of glass the size of his palm. Random numbers sped down it in several columns and rows. "All you have to do is scan it, then think about what you want to wear."

He handed it to Megaman, who, scanned it immediately with his eyes upon receiving it. He handed it back to Protoman, and watched as he too scanned the new invention.

"Ok, now what?" Megaman asked.

"Just think of something to wear in your head."

"Oh," Megaman said. "Alright," he closed his eyes. A white glow tightly enveloped around his body for a few seconds, then disappeared. "How do I look?" he asked, smiling sheepishly.

Protoman chuckled. "What were you thinking about?" he asked, pointing to Megaman's bare naked body.

Megaman blushed a bright red as he covered up his private parts. "Ah! H-hang on! Protoman, I swear I thought about pajamas!"

Protoman couldn't stop chuckling. "Or were you thinking about me naked?" he teased.

"N-no!" Megaman's emerald eyes darted to the bed sheets, ashamed. "Wait...what?" he looked up again, with one brow raised.

"Megaman, I know this is going to come as sort of a shock to you, but," Protoman paused, "I know you've liked me for awhile now."

Megaman's blush failed to disappear. "W-what? You mean that-"

"Yes."

"No way…"

"I've been waiting for this moment, Megaman," Protoman said.

Megaman raised his brow again. "You have? Why?"

Protoman smirked. "Guess."

Megaman paused to the think for a moment, one finger tapping underneath his chin. "Ummm, I really have no clue," he said.

Protoman sighed. "Maybe this'll help," he said, and climbed onto the bed, gently placing his lips onto Megaman's. The kiss lasted a few seconds, both of them breaking away slowly. Protoman took his helmet off and threw it on the floor, his long white bangs sticking out in front of him nearly brushed Megaman's face. Suddenly, a white glow encompassed his body. After a few short seconds it disappeared, leaving him bare naked as well.

"Time to have some fun," he said seductively, and placed his hands on both sides of Megaman's head, embracing him in yet another kiss. After a few seconds, Megaman broke away from the kiss, taking off his helmet and throwing it onto the floor alongside Protoman's.

"Don't need this anymore," he said, wrapping his arms loosely around Protoman's torso. Protoman leaned in once more, pressing his lips against Megaman's. Their heads turned as their lips met in different positions, muffled moans coming from both navis. After awhile, they had to breathe and broke away, panting gently on each other. Megaman felt the warmth of Protoman's breath caressing his skin, his crimson red eyes staring into his own. Protoman grabbed underneath Megaman's arms and dragged him towards the backboard of the bed, propping him up slightly. Then he leaned forward and lapped his tongue around Megaman's nipple. A low moan escaped the blue navi's lips, slowly succumbing to the pleasure building up inside him. Protoman began to suck on the nipple causing an odd sensation for Megaman, but quickly got used to it and enjoyed it even further as it went on. Once Protoman finished sucking the hardening nipple, he planted small kisses on Megaman's bare chest and along his neck. More moans slipped out of his mouth, it was nearly uncontrollable at this point as Protoman went in for another kiss.

As Protoman's lips touched his, Megaman felt a tongue abruptly try to invade his mouth. After a few taps against his teeth, Megaman finally opened his mouth. Protoman slipped his tongue in and swirled it around Megaman's. As their tongues danced and swirled around each other, Protoman put his hands around the backside of Megaman's neck and drawed him deeper into the kiss. After what felt like a very long time, Protoman broke away, and slithered his hands across Megaman's chest and downward even lower. He sat on his knees as his hands drifted lower and lower, now past Megaman's hips.

He was sure Megaman knew what he was up to; he had to because the look on his face showed fear mixed with pleasure. Protoman's eyes gazed at him, looking for reassurance. Megaman simply nodded, and waited for Protoman to do the unspeakable. Protoman lowered his mouth towards Megaman's length; fully erect and sticking up at an angle.

"_That was able to excite him this much?" _Protoman smirked. _"I must pretty damn good," _he thought. Putting that thought aside, Protoman hovered his tongue over Megaman's length, waiting hesitantly to tease the blue bomber. After getting a few good whines from Megaman to continue, Protoman swirled his tongue around the head and licked the base a few times. Megaman's length twitched slightly as he let out a few soft moans, the pleasure danced in his head as Protoman lapped Megaman's length with his tongue a few more times. Once he felt Megaman's member was ready, Protoman swallowed it whole, jutting his head up and down. Megaman let out several loud moans as Protoman bobbed his head up and down, sucking his member. The pleasure rose inside Megaman, but he felt something else too; he felt something trying to escape him, slowly building up inside him. He had no idea what it was, but he felt it was going to burst out at any given moment. Protoman quickened his pace, resulting in a couple louder moans from Megaman.

_"Faster...faster!" _

As if Protoman read his mind, he went as fast as he could, sucking Megaman's member at an almost inhuman speed. That's when it happened. Megaman felt that pressure release from his member, and into Protoman's mouth.

"Protoman!" he yelled his lover's name as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Megaman's thick and creamy seed shot into the red navi's mouth, and he made sure to swallow every drop.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he said, leaning down and gently placed his hand on Megaman's cheek. "I know I did."

"Yes..." Megaman moaned, breathing heavy.

"Are you ready for something you've never experienced before?" Protoman asked, leaning down and planting another passionate kiss on Megaman's lips.

"Yes..."

"Alright then, turn around and get on all fours," Protoman said.

Megaman complied immediately, he was unsure why he turned around so quickly. Maybe it was the way Protoman said it, all demanding and powerful. Now on all fours, Megaman waited for more instructions, but was instead surprised by something different. Protoman had his face near his entrance, the hot breath of the red navi against his entrance was enough to make Megaman's head spin. But, Protoman didn't stop there. Megaman felt Protoman's tongue lick his entrance, poking and prodding it. Loud moans escaped Megaman's lips as Protoman slipped his tongue in and out of Megaman's entrance.

"Just get inside me already!" Megaman whined, panting heavily.

"As you wish," Protoman replied and hovered the tip of his length in front of Megaman's entrance.

"H-hang on!" Megaman pleaded. "Go slow, okay?" He blushed lightly as he turned his head behind him towards Protoman.

Protoman nodded and slowly slipped his fully erect member into Megaman's entrance. A slight pain shot up Megaman's body, but he knew it would be well worth it to just take the pain. Protoman inserted it even further, resulting in a few yelps of agony from the blue bomber. Losing his patience, Protoman thrusted his member into Megaman. A painful cry filled the air.

"Protoman! I thought I thought I told you to go slow!" he cried.

"I did, but it was taking too long," Protoman replied, and began to slowly buck his hips in and out, carefully sliding his member in and out to the rhythm of his hips. Megaman moaned in complete bliss as Protoman kept going at it, increasing his speed little by little. Pleasure quickly reduced the pain; Megaman was finally enjoying the ride. Megaman's moans went in perfect harmony with the quickened pace of Protoman's member sliding into his entrance. Sweat glistened on their skin, the intensity heating up the room. Protoman felt that familiar feeling build up inside him; the same exact sensation Megaman felt. The pressure was almost unbearable him, and looking at Megaman enjoying every second of this intense moment, he didn't want to make it end.

Unfortunately, Protoman couldn't take it anymore, and he released his seed in multiple spurts inside Megaman.

"Megaman!" he yelled as his member twitched and throbbed as the seed spewed inside Megaman's entrance. Protoman felt all his muscles relax all at once, and fell on top of Megaman. He was exhausted, and to his surprise, so was Megaman who collapsed onto the bed. They both lied on top of each other now, panting from exhaustion.

They both rolled to the sides of the bed, now lying right next to each other and still panting heavily.

"That was amazing," Megaman said between heavy pants.

"Agreed."

All of a sudden, Megaman nestled closer to Protoman, wrapping his arm around him and snuggling his head into Protoman's neck. "I really like you, Protoman."

Protoman stroked the blue navi's brown hair. "I know," he said, "and you know what? This is perfect. We both confessed that we liked each other, and now I can't imagine us being any other way than this."

Megaman's eyes widened. "Really?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, really," Protoman replied and kissed Megaman on the lips. "Now let's go to bed, I'm exhausted and we have a long day tomorrow." He turned to the other side of the bed and closed his eyes.

"Alright," Megaman said, facing away from Protoman as well. "Good night, boyfriend." Megaman closed his eyes, sleep taking over. But Protoman didn't fall asleep right away, those words played over and over in his head like a broken record.

"_Boyfriend…" _ He thought, chuckling to himself. _"I'll have to get used to that."_

With his thoughts subsiding, Protoman finally managed to close his eyes and fall asleep, but not before turning towards Megaman and hugging him close. He couldn't imagine another minute going by without Megaman by his side.

**AN: Phew, alright. First lemon is done. I really hope I did this the right way, because this is my very first lemon ever. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see everyone next time. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lan and Chaud raced towards Scilab, hoping his father, Dr. Hikari, would be able to fix their PET's. Lan glanced behind his shoulder at Chaud, who was lagging behind him in the race. Despite all the curry Lan eats, Chaud can't seem to catch up to him. Maybe it's because he's using his trademark rollerblades, and Chaud is trudging along using only his shoes. The wind pierced Lan's face like tiny needles as he pivoted around a tight corner. Chaud followed suit, keeping an eye on Lan as he turned several corners on the sidewalk. Lan weaved, bobbed, and jumped over several obstacles in his way: bystanders walking past him were nearly killed, and objects were nearly ran over, but Lan pressed on. The sidewalks cleared out since Lan destroyed everything in his path, making an easy entry for first place in Chaud's situation. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Both of them neared Scilab; men with white lab coats strode around the facility as the two net saviors raced to see who could get there first. Several odd looks and glances were received, but the two shook them off and kept going. Chaud finally caught up to Lan, meaning it would be a photo finish if they stayed parallel to each other. But, gladly, they didn't stay parallel to each other as the victor crossed the finish line also known as the Scilab front door. Boisterous as ever, the winner proclaimed victory by shouting, "I win!" Loud enough so everyone could hear him. Dr. Hikari swiftly made his way down a few flight of stairs to greet the victor and the other net savior.

"Hey Lan, Chaud, good to see you too again," he said.

"Hey Dad, guess who beat Chaud in a race?"

Dr. Hikari chuckled. "I don't know, who?"

"I did!" Lan boasted with pride, raising his fist in the air.

Chaud sighed and placed his palm on his face. "You were using rollerblades," he said. "Don't you think that's cheating?" Chaud glanced at Dr. Hikari as if he wanted some kind of approval. "I had to run on my own to feet, so it's only fair that I be declared the winner."

Dr. Hikari nodded. "I agree with Chaud, Lan," he said. Chaud smirked involuntarily at the response. "I think it's only fair that Chaud be the winner since you cheated."

Lan's eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Well, alright," he said, looking glum.

Dr. Hikari clapped his hands together, trying to lighten up the mood. "So, what brings you two here anyway?" he asked.

"Well," Chaud explained, "our PET's were shut down by magnetic frequencies making them useless. Is there anything you can do to repair them, Dr. Hikari?"

Dr. Hikari placed his fore finger and thumb underneath his chin. "I think I can replace the batteries for the PET's, as well as put in new circuitry to replace the ones that are fried beyond recognition," he said. "But that's all I can really do, plus the parts for your PET's are custom made so the parts will have to ordered."

"Does that mean we'll have to wait for the parts to come in, and then you can fix them, Dad?" Lan asked.

"Yes."

Lan grunted loudly. "Really? But, Megaman is in trouble! I can't just leave him alone in the net!" he cried.

"Remember Lan, Megaman has Protoman with him, I think he'll be alright," Chaud said.

"I guess," Lan said. "But what if they encountered some darkloids or something? Wouldn't they be in trouble?"

"They wouldn't do that, Lan. My guess would be that they are hiding out in net city until we contact them," Chaud replied.

"You're right," Lan said. "Hey! Since they're in net city, maybe Maylu will help us find them and see if they're ok!" he exclaimed, eyes widened and full of hope.

"That's a good idea, Lan. Why don't you head down to Maylu's house and ask her?" Dr. Hikari suggested.

"Alright!" Lan pumped his fist through the air. "Let's do this!" he exclaimed as he put his rollerblades back on and rolled out of the Scilab entrance.

"Wait! Lan!" Chaud sighed. "I'll just meet him there..." he said, walking out of scilab. He waved goodbye to Dr. Hikari as he turned the corner back onto the sidewalk then headed to Maylu's house.

**-At Maylu's House-**

Maylu's fingers tapped each ivory key with everlasting grace, the sound purifying the room in its boundless echo. She had five more minutes left of her piano lesson with Roll guiding her along, telling her what keys to hit and such. Maylu felt complete bliss until her door slammed open, and Lan stumbled inside panting heavily.

"Phew, I made it..." Lan said, bent over with his hands grasping his knees.

"Lan! What are you doing?" Maylu asked, turning away from her piano. "I was almost finished with my lesson."

Lan stood up and said, "I'm here to ask you a favor." He walked over to her and leaned next to her piano. "You see, Megaman and Protoman are trapped inside the net, and I was hoping you could help Chaud and I find them."

"Alright, but don't you have your PET's with you?" she asked. "Then you can just jack them out."

"Well, let's just say our PET's aren't working at the moment. So please, just take a look around net city and find them," Lan said.

"Oh, alright." She took out her PET. "Hey, Roll, will you look for Megaman and Protoman in net city for me? Lan needs our help."

"Already on it, Maylu," Roll replied, jacking into net city.

"Lan, Roll's searching through net city now, she'll let me know if she finds anything," Maylu said.

"Okay, thanks Maylu," Lan said with a smile.

Lan turned to leave the house; his hand grasped the door knob and turned it. When he opened the door, however, it swung open much faster than he expected and banged against his nose. He fell to the floor with a sudden yelp and lied there rubbing his nose in discomfort.

Chaud walked through the door. "Sorry about that, Lan," he said. "I didn't know you were behind there." Chaud walked further inside the room.

"Roll is already searching for Megaman and Protoman," Lan said, getting up from the floor.

"Then what was the point of me coming here?" Chaud asked.

Lan shrugged. "How should I know? You didn't need to follow me."

"Really?" Chaud said."Then I'm leaving." He walked back to the front door.

Before he left, Chaud said, "If you find them, email me. I'll be at home if you need me."

"Okay, bye Chaud!" Maylu said as Chaud left the house. She took out her PET again. "Roll, did you find them?"

"No, I've checked everywhere; stores, alleyways, streets," she said as she continued to search the bustling streets. "They just aren't here."

"Have you searched the Cyber Motel?" Lan asked. "It's the only motel in net city, maybe they're resting there."

"Did you hear that, Roll?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now."

"Good, I just hope we find them soon," Lan said, pacing around the room.

After walking quite a distance, Roll finally reached the Cyber Motel and immediately headed inside. The washed-out white walls nearly blinded her as she made her way to the front desk, where an all too familiar green navi stood.

Hello," she said.

"Hi, how may I help you," the green navi said.

"Ummm, I'm looking for two navis who checked in here yesterday, if they did check in that is."

"Alright, lemme check my database," the green navi replied, checking the computer to his right. "Yeah, two navis named Megaman and Protoman checked in here last night."

"Really? Those are the two navis I'm looking for! What room are they in?" Roll asked.

"I'm not obligated to tell you that, miss," he said. _"She's looking for those guys? I hate those guys! Not to mention my job too… ugh," _he thought.

"Why not?"

"Because it's our policy to give privacy rights to our guests."

"Oh, really?" Roll said. "Anything that'll change your mind?"

"No," he said, glaring back at her with his glowing yellow eyes.

Roll changed her arm into a pink bow. "How 'bout now?" she asked, pointing her bow at him.

"_Erk! Overpowered again?! What is with these people? And a girl this time! Man, I'm weak!"_ he thought.

"G-go right ahead, miss." He handed her the room key card. "It's room 214 on the second floor," he said, pointing to an elevator on his right side.

"Thank you,' she said and lowered her bow, pressing the button before she entered the elevator. The elevator closed and climbed up to the second floor.

"_Phew, that was close," _the green navi thought.

It didn't take long for Roll to find their room; she knocked a few times on the door.

"Oh shit!" Protoman whispered, jolting himself awake. He shook Megaman who was sleeping right next to him, hopefully waking him up.

Megaman awoke with a soft groan. "Protoman, what are you doing?" he said.

"Protoman grasped Megaman's shoulders. "Come on, we have to get up and change into our navi forms now!" Protoman jumped out of bed and changed into his normal red armor again. "Hurry, Megaman! We don't have much time!" he said softly.

"Alright…" Megaman climbed out of bed and changed back into his blue armor. "We'll be there in a minute!" he groggily yelled to the mysterious stranger outside the door. Megaman walked over to the door and opened it, a surprised expression jumped onto his face when he saw who was at the door.

"Roll?!" he said. "What're you doing here?"

"Roll smiled and said, "I'm here to rescue you guys; I heard you can't get out of the net."

Protoman walked up to the door to see who appeared at the door. His eyes widened. "Oh, Roll it's you," he said.

"Yeah, like I was saying to Megaman, I came here to rescue you guys."

"Oh, nice." Protoman replied. "Thank you, Megaman and I will get any stuff we'll need and meet you at the front."

"Alright," she said. "I'll be waiting by the front, then." Roll smiled and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey, Megaman," Protoman said. "Don't mention any of the stuff we did last night, alright? The last thing we want is for people to know we're dating."

"Okay, but we'll have to tell them eventually," Megaman said.

"I know, now let's get outta here." Protoman walked out the door.

"Wait! Don't we need anything in here?" Megaman asked.

"No," he replied, "we didn't have anything to begin with." Protoman smiled and continued towards the elevator.

Megaman chuckled. "Oh yeah," he said and followed Protoman to the elevator.

Protoman and Megaman met Roll at the front in the lobby, and they both followed her outside. The two navis covered their eyes from the blinding sun shining in the light blue sky. Despite their vision being altered, Megaman and Protoman made an effort to gaze at the clouds. The clouds, puffy as they were, scattered across the sky in beautiful shapes and sizes around the light blue sky. Roll pointed out one that looked like a mettaur as they walked along the city streets.

"Wow, I never really noticed the clouds resembled so many different things," Megaman said.

"My eyes are starting to sting," Protoman bluntly stated as he returned his attention back to eye-level.

Megaman glared at Protoman. "You're no fun," Megaman said, bumping his elbow into Protoman's shoulder.

Protoman sighed. "Whatever."

"Hey, before we head to Maylu's PET, why don't we enjoy ourselves here for a bit?" Roll asked.

"I don't see why not," Megaman said. "What do you think, Protoman?"

Protoman shrugged.

"Alright, follow me!" Roll said, leading them across the street. When Roll was well ahead of Protoman and Megaman, Megaman said, "Protoman, what's up with you? You're acting weird."

Protoman stopped him with his arm jutting in front of Megaman's torso. "Don't you remember what we did last night? We have to play it cool," he said. " And so far, you're failing at it."

"What's wrong with being a little affectionate?" Megaman asked.

"Everything," he replied. "I don't want anybody suspecting anything about us, alright?"

Megaman frowned. "Jeez, that's harsh," he said. "But I understand."

"Good."

"Uhhh, Protoman?"

"Yeah?"

"One last kiss before we catch up to Roll?" Megaman asked.

"Sure," Protoman said, placing his lips onto Megaman's. After a second or two, they broke away.

"Okay, let's get going now, I'm surprised Roll hasn't noticed we're probably way behind her now. Megaman chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," Protoman said.

They both looked ahead of them and noticed that something was off.

"Protoman," Megaman said. "Where's Roll?"

Protoman sighed. "Shit..."

**AN: So, where do you think Roll went? Tune in next time to find out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Damnit! Where'd she go?" Protoman said, placing his hands against the sides of his helmet.

"Maybe she went to the mall?" Megaman replied. "She loves the mall, you know."

"Alright, then let's look inside the mall," Protoman said.

When they looked around for Roll, however, Megaman saw her getting pulled into a back alley.

"Protoman! I see her!" Megaman said and ran off in her general direction. Protoman followed suit after Megaman, who led the way inside the alley.

"Roll! We're coming!" Megaman yelled.

Roll looked behind her while screaming her lungs out. She stopped screaming and said, "Megaman! Help me!"

"I'm coming Roll!" Megaman followed the strange figure running through the alley. The figure wore a brown cloak, and it ran much faster than Megaman but not faster than Protoman. He quickly took the lead in front of Megaman, motioning for Megaman to jump above the wall and meet it on the other side. Megaman nodded and jumped above the wall, landing on top of a building. He ran across the edge, looking for the kidnapper. Megaman saw the cloaked figure and raised his hand, transforming it into his mega buster. Jumping off the building, Megaman fired a few shots at the figure, grabbing his attention and then fell downward with his fist out. His fist made contact with the figure's face in the hood of the cloak, and the cloaked figure slammed to the ground. Megaman landed safely afterward on top of him, taking the brown cloak off the strange figure. Protoman arrived just in time to see who was behind the cloak. Noticing that his facade was destroyed, Sparkman transported away from them and reappeared to their left on his feet.

"Damn, I almost had her too," Sparkman said.

"What do you want with Roll?" Protoman asked.

Sparkman smirked. "The less you know the better," he said and joined his arms together generating a shockwave of electricity at the navis. All of them jumped away to safety, landing a few feet behind where they last stood. Sparkman joined his arms together yet again, but this time he created a floating spark bomb. The spark bomb slowly hovered to their position, while Sparkman constantly transported to different places in a zigzag pattern towards them. Flying past Roll, flying past Protoman, and finally appearing in front of Megaman, Sparkman prepared to pounce on his prey. Megaman tried to move, but his vision began to blur in and out of focus, causing him to take the hit full force. Sparkman's arms pierced into his torso; a thousand volts of electricity surged through Megaman. He screamed aloud in shocking agony, and felt his system weakening even further. Protoman and Roll swiftly turned their heads towards the cries of despair and did their best to prevent the attack going on any longer.

"Roll arrow!" she shouted. A roll with a pointed, pink heart flew straight into Sparkman's back; bits of deleted data exploded upon impact.

Protoman generated his sword and charged towards him after Sparkman became disoriented from Roll's attack. Tucking his arm in, letting the sword dangle behind his torso, Protoman sliced through Sparkman once he broke enough distance between them.

A cry of pain escaped his lips; Sparkman clenched his teeth and teetered forward. He landed on the ground with a loud _thud. _

"Is he," Roll muttered, "dead?" she asked, leaning over the supposedly dead corpse of Sparkman.

Megaman knelt on the ground, panting heavily covered in severe heat abrasions, not to mention sparks of electricity occasionally shot out of his body. His vision blurred again, this time it didn't cut in and out, only further increasing to double vision. That's when he felt his head hit the cold cyber concrete of the street.

Roll snapped her head away from the corpse. "Megaman!" She ran towards him, holding his torso and lifting him slightly. Roll gave him a gentle shake, but it didn't have any effect. "Protoman! We have to get him to Scilab now!" she yelled.

Protoman stared at Sparkman, something didn't feel right about this. Protoman never answered her; he just stared at the corpse as if it would pop up all of a sudden.

"Roll grunted. "You're no help!" She jacked out with Megaman in tow, back into Maylu's PET to break the news.

Protoman pointed his sword at Sparkman. "Get up," he said.

Muffled maniacal laughter echoed from the concrete. "You're smart, Protoman." Sparkman disappeared once more, but returned right next to Protoman's side. A gash spewing dozens of data formed on his back. "Did you really think that would be enough to defeat me?" he mocked.

"I didn't think so," Protoman said. "Plus, you didn't even log out or deteriorate into junk data, so I knew you were alive."

"That so? Well, we'll see who comes out alive once Nebula finally acquires enough dark chips!" Sparkman laughed hysterically yet again.

"What are you planning to do with those dark chips?"

"I've already said too much," he said, jacking out of the net.

"They always get away," he said and sighed. "Chaud, he got away again." Protoman paused for a moment, waiting for a reply. He chuckled. "Oh yeah, Chaud's not here." He sighed, and jacked out of net city, heading through a cyber tunnel towards Dr. Hikari's computer system.

Roll appeared in Maylu's PET. "Maylu, I'm heading to Scilab right now, Megaman's hurt!"

"Ok, Roll, Lan and I will meet you there," Maylu said. "Come on, Lan! We're heading over to Scilab."

"Why?"

"Megaman's hurt."

"No! We have to go right away!" Lan said, dashing out of her house.

"Right behind ya," Maylu said, following Lan.

Dr. Hikari sat in a meeting surrounded by a long, oval table seating him and a dozen other scientists. They were going over a few protocol procedures on a monitor, when a random navi appeared on the monitor. "Roll?" Dr. Hikari asked, slightly confused. _"It's not like Roll to just randomly pop up in Scilab's computer system," he thought. "Something's wrong."_

"Dr. Hikari! Megaman needs your help!" she cried with her eyes nearly drowning in tears.

Dr. Hikari rose from his chair. "Everyone," he said. "I have urgent business to attend to, please carry on without me. And Roll-"

"Yes?"

"Jack into my office's main computer system," he said.

"Yes sir."

Dr. Hikari walked out of the room a little faster than usual; his son needed his help. Quickly making his way to his office, he turned around a few corridors and raced into the room. Dr. Hikari had to think fast and turned the computer's screen on as he stepped further inside the office. Roll appeared on the screen in a flash.

"Alright, Roll," he said. "Put Megaman in those two spinning rings over there."

Roll complied with a nod and lifted Megaman as best she could. Megaman's limp body hung over her shoulders as if he was a sack of toys Santa would carry on his back. Roll held Megaman underneath his arms now, holding him parallel to her body. Her arms stretched out, and Megaman immediately floated in the air inside the two spinning rings. "There," she said. "It's done."

"Good, now let me just run a quick scan for any anomalies..." Dr. Hikari ran a few scans, absorbed within his work. He didn't notice Protoman jack into his computer network.

"Protoman!" Roll said. "You made it!"

"Yeah, so where's Megaman?"

She pointed to the spinning circles. "He's recovering and going through a scan at the moment."

Protoman's eyes widened. _"What if they figure out what Megaman and I did last night?" _He shivered, pushing the thought of his mind. "Oh, well I hope he turns out alright."

"Me too," she said.

"Alright guys, the scan is almost done," Dr. Hikari said. "Looks like everything is all-" He paused for a long time. "What is this?"

"What's wrong?" Protoman asked, beginning to perspire slightly. _"No...they can't find out now!"_

"It looks like there's some kind of-"

"Phew! I made it!" Lan exclaimed, bursting through the door to Dr. Hikari's office. Maylu slowly followed Lan inside the small room.

"Dad! Is Megaman alright?"

Dr. Hikari spun his chair around, the wheels making a high-pitched squeaking noise. "Well, I'm not sure," he said. "I believe I found an unidentified program in his system that mixed with a strange fluid."

_"Strange fluid?"_ Protoman pondered it for a minute.. "_Oh, that strange fluid." _His face blushed a bright red hue.

Lan tilted his head lightly to the side. "Fluid? How did that get in there?"

"I don't know," Dr. Hikari replied. "All I know is that the program and fluid created a microscopic data cube, and it's multiplying by the minute."

"Wow, it's able to multiple that fast?" Maylu said.

"Yes it is," Dr. Hikari said, nodding in agreement. "And it looks like it's already multiplying again by the looks of it."

Lan took a step forward. "Will it hurt Megaman, Dad?"

Dr. Hikari stood up from his rolling chair. "It won't hurt him, but he's not going to like what I found out about it either." He paused for a moment, thinking about what to say.

Roll, Protoman, Lan, and Maylu all patiently awaited an answer. Silence cut through the stiff air in the room. Lan began to roll his ankle across the ground, while Maylu kept her eyes at the floor, twiddling with her hands behind her back.

"It's hard to find the right words to say this," Dr. Hikari began, "but in short, the data cube is a baby netnavi forming inside Megaman," he said. The room dropped to an even lower level of silent, nobody said anything for at least a minute, absorbing that final blow and processing it slowly. Protoman smiled, and he actually felt bliss for once. He felt happy, because he would soon be a father or maybe even a wife. He didn't care. While Protoman daydreamed of being a father or a mother, everybody else responded with the same word simultaneously.

"What?" they exclaimed, eyes widened. Neither of them could process the information told to them.

"So, you mean that Megaman's pregnant?" Lan asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Yes," Dr. Hikari replied, unsure of whether or not to sound happy or mortified.

Maylu finally snapped out of her trance. "Dr. Hikari, where do you think this baby came from?"

"It's hard to say," he said, "but I think it has something to do with that mysterious program. I believe it was too unstable, and reacted to the fluid in an odd way."

"I wonder where this program came from," Lan asked.

Roll stared at Protoman; he twiddled with his thumbs and kicked his feet through the air a few times. He watched as he randomly paced a few steps back and forth, while looking down and holding his chin.

"_Do I say something? Should I tell them I got Megaman pregnant?" _he thought. "_No, I can't. It'll jeopardize our relationship together, I shouldn't say anything." _Protoman stood still for a moment and glared at Roll, wondering why she was staring at him so intently. She noticed that Protoman figured out she was staring at him and immediately looked away.

"I really don't know, but I'll analyze it later and find out."

"Alright, thanks anyway Dad. I hope Megaman recovers soon," Lan said, turning around, about to leave the office.

"Oh, and Lan," Dr. Hikari said, "I left you and Chaud a sub PET to use on the front desk."

He turned around. "Oh, okay, I'll make sure to pick mine up when I leave," Lan said. "Maylu, will you bring Chaud his sub PET for me?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Chaud that we found Megaman and Protoman!" Maylu exclaimed. "See ya, Lan." Maylu exited the office in an all out sprint.

"Don't forget to grab the PET!" Lan called out to her.

"Okay!" she exclaimed while running down the hall.

"Don't forget me, Maylu!" Roll shouted. Lan heard Maylu running back to the office and swishing through the open doorway.

Out of breath and panting heavily, she took out her PET and said, "Jack out, Roll." She left the computer system and went back into Maylu's PET. Then Maylu darted back out of the office yet again.

Lan let out a long yawn. "I guess I'm gonna head out too, Dad," Lan said. "I'll see you at home." He turned around and walked out the door.

Dr. Hikari swiveled his chair back to the computer. "Aren't you heading out too, Protoman?" he asked.

Protoman stood next to Megaman, watching the blue bomber recover within the spinning circles. "No, I'll stay here with MegaMan for a little while longer," he replied.

"Suit yourself," Dr. Hikari turned off the lights in his office and exited, leaving Protoman alone with Megaman.

Protoman slowly leaned in closer to him. "Did you hear that, Megaman? We're going to have a baby!" Protoman couldn't hold in his excitement anymore and laughed hysterically. He never felt so joyous before, jumping and screaming aloud are things he would've never done before. But now, Protoman felt a delightful sensation within him; a sensation only Megaman can draw out, and that was Happiness.

**AN: Yet another chapter is finished :) I have some bad news for everyone reading this. I have exams coming up for college, and most of my time will be spent studying, so please don't expect an early update. Expect an update in about a week or two. Ok, that's all, bye bye now, and I hoped you enjoyed this dialogue filled chapter XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just a quick note, this story is based off of the anime, so I hope all of you watched up until Megaman exe Beast. :D it probably takes place after all of the events in the anime now that I think about it. **

Chapter 5

Lan, Maylu, and Dex headed out of ACDC elementary. Dozens of kids walked along the streets exiting the school, backpacks in tow and ready to go home. With another boring day filled with classes now over, all of them were ready to go home and relax, except for Dex of course.

"Man, science is so boring!" Lan exclaimed, resting his hands behind his head.

"Tell me about it," Dex said as he turned his head towards Lan. "Who needs to know stuff about plants anyway."

"I actually think flowers are really pretty," Maylu admitted.

"They might be pretty, Maylu, but they aren't fun to learn about," Lan said.

Maylu sighed. "Says the idiot that sleeps in class everyday, and you even slept through the lecture about flowers," she said. "How would you even know that they're boring to learn about if you didn't learn anything about them?"

Lan's jaw dropped. "Uhhh, Well," he thought of a comeback, "Dex slept during it too!" he spat.

"Hey!" Dex shot Lan a glare, while Maylu chuckled, raising her hand above her mouth.

"You guys just can't stay awake during class, can you?" she giggled. "And guess what? We have a quiz on the lecture tomorrow, so good luck you two!" She sped off ahead of them, turning towards her front doorway.

"Aww, man, I wish Megaman was here so he could help me with my homework," Lan said and sighed, waving goodbye to Dex as he returned to his humble abode as well.

"Hey, Lan! Wanna netbattle later?" Dex called out, halfway to his house already.

"I can't! Megaman's recovering from some injuries!" Lan said. "So, I'll see you around!"

"Okay! Tell me when he's recovered, 'cuz Gutsman's ready to beat Megaman to a pulp!" Dex walked further to his house.

"We'll see about that!" Lan yelled before walking inside his home.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Oh, I made a snack for you," she said. "It's on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks, Mom," Lan said with a smile as he sat down to eat. His Mom made him curry with a side of brown rice; his mom knows him too well. He lifted the food up to his mouth, opening wide and ready to taste the best food in the world. But, something plagued his mind, and he lifted the food back down to his plate. _"Megaman," _he thought, _"please be okay..."_

Lan gazed into the distance still thinking about Megaman, but he had no idea his Mom stared at him with concern.

"Lan?" She walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

His mom's gentle placement of her hand and her calm voice brought Lan out of his trance state. "Huh?" he said, "y-yeah..."

"Eat up," she said, "Your food's going to get cold." She walked back over to the kitchen, working on some type of recipe. She had an oven mitt on as she pulled out a cake from the oven, placing it on top of the counter. Mrs. Hikari took another glance at her son; he still hasn't touched his food.

"Lan, what's bothering you? Tell me," she said, her soothing voice gleamed with the concern of a mother caring for her son.

"It's Megaman..." He twirled his fork inside the curry. "He's pregnant."

"I didn't think navis could get pregnant at all," Mrs. Hikari said. "Does Megaman know?"

"Not yet, we're waiting until he wakes up, then we'll tell him."

"Oh, how do you feel about Megaman being pregnant? He won't be able to netbattle, right?" she said, leaning onto the kitchen counter in front of Lan with her hand propped up under her chin.

"That's not all," Lan said, "he'll have to take care of a baby all by himself, and I don't want him to go through all that." Lan sighed, sitting up straight in his chair. "I mean, think about when you had me, I must've been a pain, huh?"

Mrs. Hikari chuckled. "Yeah, you were," she said, "but I loved you no matter what."

"You did?" Lan's eyes widened. "Even when I drew all over the walls with crayon?"

"Yup."

"And when I got my first detention?"

"Yes."

"And when I-"

"Lan, the point is, Megaman will love the baby no matter what. Even if he has to go through sleepless nights and crazy stress." she said. "Love surpasses all those silly things."

"It does?"

Mrs. Hikari nodded. "I'm sure Megaman will be happy about the news of having a baby, okay? So don't get too worked up over it." She smiled and left the counter to finish her cake.

"Who's the cake for?" Lan asked.

"It's for your father," she said. "He has a meeting with a few co workers, and one of them is celebrating their birthday today." She picked up some chocolate frosting and poured it onto the cake. "I'm going to have him pick it up in an hour, so I have to get this cake finished soon."

"Oh," Lan said, "that reminds me, I have to finish my curry before it gets cold!" Lan dug into his curry with haste. He ate the curry with haste, making sure to take breaks due to its spicy flavor. All thoughts of Megaman subsided as Lan finished off the curry. Food really does solve problems, not to mention a wise, loving mother too.

* * *

The brown cloaked figure knelt in front of a man covered in darkness. The room had absolutely no light other than the glowing tube the figure stood within. The large cylinder tube reached up to the ceiling among several other similar looking tubes, and it allowed navis to materialize into the real world to some extent.

"My sincere apologies Doctor," he said, "I messed up the diversion."

"No matter, those fools didn't suspect a thing," he said, "dismissed." The brown cloaked figure disappeared, and the Doctor pressed one of several buttons on the arm of his chair. Within seconds, another cloaked figure materialized inside a glowing tube.

"You called?"

"Yes, I'd like you to do me a favor."

"Alright, I'll do it," The figure said. "But it depends, will my little flowers get hurt?"

"I do not guarantee their safety," The Doctor said.

The cloaked figure grumbled. "Fine, what task do you wish me to complete?"

The Doctor pressed yet another button on the arm of his chair, bringing down a large monitor from the ceiling. It stopped about halfway at eye level. The monitor turned on, showing an image of a blue navi fighting against another Darkloid. "I want you to keep an eye on him."

"That's all?" he scoffed, "hmph, too easy." The figure beamed out of the tube.

"If my observations are correct, I might be able to hold off on my original plans for now," The doctor said and laughed maniacally.

* * *

Megaman's eyes gradually opened, allowing him to see the net once again. He felt refreshed, almost brand new even, except for his stomach. His stomach felt as hard as a rock, and the spinning circles encasing Megaman dissipated. He slowly hovered back to the ground.

Placing a hand on his stomach, Megaman gazed into the eyes of Protoman, who, apparently stood there the whole time waiting for him to recover.

"You feeling alright?' he asked.

Megaman placed his hand on his forehead. "Yeah, just a little dizzy and a minor stomach ache," he said, "no biggy." Megaman smiled, reassuring Protoman that he was safe.

"Phew, I was worried," he admitted.

"Aw, you were worried about me?" he cooed, "that's so cute." He giggled and gave Protoman a peck on the lips.

His face became painted with red. "S-Shut up."

"Oh, come on, I just woke up and you're already being a grouch."

"Stop making me feel so guilty," Protoman said, crossing his arms. "A-anyway, I have some amazing news to tell you."

Megaman's eyes sparkled as he leaned closer to Protoman. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, to make things short," he said, "you're pregnant."

Megaman's smile faded away, almost to a slight frown. "What?"

"You're pregnant," Protoman said again, emphasizing the 'pregnant' part.

"No way..." Megaman replied in absolute shock. "I can't do this again..."

"What do you mean _again_?"

"I mean," Megaman said, "I've already gone through this before with Trill. The crying, the sleepless nights, and the constant attention almost made me go crazy."

"But you pulled through, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't like it too much."

"You looked like you loved Trill, you had so much fun playing with him."

"That's true," Megaman said. "But I-" He paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right words. "I don't think I can go through it again." Megaman didn't dare look into Protoman's eyes; he couldn't, not after what he just said.

Protoman stood there, completely taken aback by Megaman's response. "So, you don't want the baby?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well," Megaman said, "Why do you want to keep it?" he asked.

"Being with Chaud for so long has made me become an empty shell of no emotion. I want to be happy for once, _feel_ for once, you know? I love Chaud as my operator, but, I just take order after order," Protoman said. "Why don't you want the baby?"

Megaman furrowed his brow. "Didn't I _just _tell you why? Having a baby is exhausting."

Protoman put his hands on Megaman's shoulders. "Megaman," he said, "you only felt exhausted because you were dealing with it all alone, but now you have me, your boyfriend, to help you deal with it. We can share the pain together." Protoman held Megaman close, wrapping his arms around Megaman's torso. Whispering in his ear he said, "We can share our love together, as a family." He pulled away slowly, waiting for Megaman's response.

"Okay," he said, "I'll do it. For you, for me, and for the baby."

"Yes!" Protoman rushed into Megman's arms, embracing him in tight hug. "Thank you, Megaman, I knew you would do it," he said.

Protoman let go of Megaman, giving him time to catch some air from the red navi squeezing him so hard.

Megaman chuckled. "Now, with that outta the way, let's go share the news with everyone!" he said with a cheerful smile.

"No need," Protoman said, "they already know."

"Oh, cool," Megaman replied, "then we're all set then."

"Yeah, now I gotta go, Chaud's probably worried about me."

"You're right, Lan's probably worried about me too," Megaman said. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you-" Protoman jumped back a step as a green vine smothered in sharp thorns crashed in between him and Megaman.

"What was that?!" Megaman yelled, darting his head upward.

A navi covered in green with vines twirling behind his back floated high above them, laughing hysterically. "Well hello there." He waved at them.

Megaman growled. "Great," he said, "Plantman's here."

"Just what we wanted..." Protoman muttered.

"So, I hear somebody has a new baby coming along?" He smirked with his green eyes staring down at the two navis.

_"How did he know?! We haven't told a soul!" _Protoman thought. "Look, I don't know how you figured it out, but you aren't going to pass on that information any further!" His sword materialized, replacing his hand.

Megaman prepared to fight as well, but Protoman turned his head towards him and then shook it from side to side. "Sorry, but I can't have you fighting with a baby inside you, it's not safe." he said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then?" he asked, "watch you get deleted?"

"No," Protoman said, "I'll delete this idiot for thinking he can spy on us." Protoman raised his sword up high, aiming it at Plantman.

"Oh? So you wish to fight?" A wild grin slid across his face. "Looks like my flowers will have to get hurt after all," he said and shrugged. "Oh well."

"Rose needle!" He flung his wrist out, sending a swarm of needles at Protoman, who dodged them by dashing forward and jumping up at Plantman.

"You're mine!" he said, raising his sword above his head.

"Hehehe," Plantman muttered before Protoman's sword could slice him, and he swiftly transported out of harms way. Both navis landed back on the ground, the exception being Plantman materialized back onto the ground instead of falling.

Protoman faced him and clenched his teeth. "Don't think running away will save you this time!" He advanced forward after Plantman. With his sword placed in front of him, Protoman made an effort to slice the darkloid again, but to no avail as a green vine popped up from the ground and wrapped around his sword. It crushed it in seconds, leaving him vulnerable.

"Rose needle!" Plantman yelled, sending a flurry of needles at close range towards Protoman. Dozens of needles exploded upon impact against Protoman; he did his best to block them with his arms crossed, but after a few needles he gave out. With a yelp of pain, he skidded across the ground a few feet.

Protoman trembled as he tried to raise himself back to his feet. "Damnit!" he cursed.

"Protoman!" Megaman shouted, reaching his hand after calling for him. "Are you alright?"

Megaman's caring attitude got on his nerves sometimes, especially during a netbattle. "I'm fine," he said, "leave this to me!" He clenched his teeth again. _"There's no way I'm going to beat him without any battle chips, I have to think of a plan, fast!" _he thought, raising his sword once more.

Plantman let out a stifled chuckle. "Still want to keep going? My flowers will love feeding on you once you're deleted!" he yelled, "Bamboo lance!" He snapped his fingers, and a dozen vines- thick as bamboo- rose up from the ground in clusters, scraping Protoman in several places. He cried in agony as the vines plummeted back into the earth. He fell to the floor, face first, data spewing out in more places than one.

"Protoman!" Megaman dashed forward, forgetting what Protoman said earlier. He had to fight, not just to save Protoman, but to save his family.

Megaman changed his arm into his mega buster and rapidly fired numerous shots at Plantman. He smirked as he summoned vines to protect himself from the blasts. The vines descended beneath the ground once more.

"Incompetent fool!" Plantman said, raising vines from the ground aimed towards the blue bomber dashing towards him. Megaman weaved in between the vines barrelling towards him, and he quickly caught up to Plantman. The darkloid's eyes widened- probably out of surprise more than anything- and prepared to deal with the blue pest before him.

"Bamboo sword!" he yelled as a green sword with a wide tip materialized in place of his hand. Megaman glanced at the bamboo sword slicing upwards and swiftly grabbed the blade with his other hand, and charged up his buster. Plantman couldn't move; Megaman had him at buster point and his weapon was now immobilized. He struggled to escape Megaman's grasp but to no avail.

"Charge shot!" Megaman yelled as the blast of purple energy blasted through Plantman; his figure slowly dissipated away into the fray of the blast with a shrill scream fading away into deletion. The blast thinned out, and Megaman saw the last remains of Plantman disappear from existence. Without thinking, Megaman changed his buster back into a hand and rushed to Protoman's aide.

"Protoman! Are you alright?" Megaman asked, shaking him a little.

"Y-yeah," he said, "please, call...Chaud."

"That'll take too long," Megaman replied. "Let's just boot up the recovery system again. As if by magic, the settings for the navi recovery system appeared in a holographic image. The spinning circles appeared next to Protoman. Megaman lifted him up and before he placed Protoman inside the circles; he kissed him on the lips. "Get better soon, Protoman," he said as he watched his boyfriend succumb to a rejuvenating slumber.

* * *

"So, that piece goes there, and this goes there," Dr. Hikari muttered while working on a new piece of machinery with Mr. Famous.

The door slid open and another scientist ran into the room. "Dr. Hikari! A darkloid appeared in your office computer system! But it's gone now," he said. "I thought I should let you know."

Dr. Hikari immediately halted his project and stood up, excusing himself from the room and running into his office with ridiculous speed.

The young scientist and Dr, Hikari scrambled down the hall, desperately trying to reach his office. The office door flew open and Dr. Hikari and the scientist fell inside, panting heavily due to exhaustion. "I have to see if they're okay!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed, pulling himself up with his rolling chair and checking the computer system.

"Megaman! Protoman! Are you alright?"

"Dad," Megaman said, "Protoman is recovering now." Megaman grunted in sudden pain, alerting Dr. Hikari's attention.

"Megaman, what's wrong?"

I don't know," he said, "my stomach really hurts." The pain throbbed in Megaman's stomach; he held it with both hands and knelt in agony.

"Don't worry, Megaman, it's the baby forming inside of your stomach. Navi babies grow twice as fast as human ones," Dr. Hikari said, "now, I want you to go back home, and tell Lan that his PET is ready. I'll tell Chaud that his PET is ready too. " He typed indistinguishable letters on the keyboard. "And, leave Protoman to me, I'll tell Chaud about his condition."

Megaman nodded and jacked out, leaving Dr. Hikari alone with Protoman.

* * *

Megaman returned to Lan's PET, surprised to see the boy lying on his bed actually doing homework for once. The late afternoon gleamed through the windows, covering Lan in square spots of orange light. Megaman felt as if he shouldn't disturb him; the boy never worked on his homework this frivolously before. _"Maybe,"_ Megaman thought, "He's doing it to stop worrying about me?" Despite Dr. Hikari saying that he would inform Chaud of Protoman's condition, Megaman went ahead and sent him an email anyway, explaining the details of his condition and not to worry. Megaman watched as Lan kept working on his homework, scribbling a bunch of lead onto the paper while occasionally reading a few lines of a book. He must be tired, even though it was only around 5:00 pm. Come to think of it, Megaman felt awfully exhausted as well; the fight with Plantman and the baby growing inside him put extraneous amounts of stress upon his body. Without putting much more thought into it, Megaman went into sleep mode, awaiting the crazy days ahead of him.

* * *

"Plantman was defeated, Doctor," the cloaked figure said inside the tube.

The Doctor sighed. "Bring up the audio memory feed from the Killer Sensor battle chip I planted on him," he demanded. The audio is played back for him, and he hears everything; Megaman's pregnancy, the battle that ensued, and then finally, Plantman's demise.

"Just as I thought," he said, "dismissed."

"Yes, Doctor." The figured transported out of the tube, leaving the room empty once again.

"Megaman, your baby will be mine."

**AN: Phew, that was a long chapter. By the way, if you don't know who Trill is, he is the baby netnavi who originated from beyondard in Megaman exe Beast. I highly recommend you watch the Megaman anime :) it's amazing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning- harsh language approaching later in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

-The next day-

"Protoman..." Chaud muttered, "I hope he's okay. He's been at Scilab for nearly a whole day now, I wonder what's up?" His PET rang with a notification. He pulled out his PET with anticipation. "Looks like I got an email, from-" he said and paused, "Megaman?"

_"Hey, Chaud, its Megaman. I wanted to let you know that Protoman is recovering from a fight with a darkloid at Scilab; he is fine and recovering nicely. Don't worry, Dr. Hikari is watching over him, and he has your PET fixed, so make sure to head down to Scilab and pick it up." _

"Looks like I got some errands to do, at least I know Protoman's alright," he said and sat up from his office chair. "Work is boring, I need to get out of here sooner and pick up my PET." He sighed.

Chaud's assistant peeked through his office door, leaving it open just a crack. "Sir? You have a meeting with an associate in 10 minutes," she said.

"Take care of it," he replied.

"Uh," she said, "what do you mean, sir?"

"What I meant was," he said, "go and take my place in the meeting. Take a pen and notepad to jot down notes. I'm going home." He got up from his office chair. "But before that, I have some errands to run." He opened the door and brushed past his assistant, bumping her in the process. He then ran his errands; stopping by Scilab to pick up his PET, going into Dr. Hikari's office to pick up his netnavi, and finally heading back home.

Back at home and lying on his bed inside his room, Chaud grabbed his PET, excited to see his navi once again. "Protoman, what were you doing in Scilab for so long," he asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Uhhh, well," he began, "I was making sure Megaman was alright," he said.

Chaud's eyebrows raised up high. "Really? Why? You never cared about Megaman before, so why now?"

"Megaman was badly injured during a fight with a darkloid, and I wanted to watch him to make sure he was recovering okay."

"Alright," Chaud said, "but did you really need to stay with him that long? That way you wouldn't have been attacked by that darkloid from earlier."

"Chaud, you don't understand, that darkloid from earlier attacked us because he was looking for Megaman! If I wasn't there to protect him, he could've been deleted!"

"I see," he replied, "and I should care, why?"

Protoman felt a strange sense of anger build up inside him. "Because Megaman's pregnant!" he yelled.

Chaud failed to find the right words to respond right away. "W-why?"

Protoman blushed a bright red hue. "Because..." he said, " I had sex with him in a hotel," he admitted.

Chaud dropped his PET. "Are you fucking kidding me? You used our program to have sex with him?! Let me guess, you installed the program inside him too?"

Protoman glared at the floor, unable to stare into his distraught operator's sapphire-blue eyes.

Chaud paced about the room, holding his hands up behind his head and mouthing curse words he should never use. "I can't believe you did that, Protoman!" he screamed, "you defiled the Blaze Quest company name! Now our program will be linked to your promiscuous sex act!" He grunted and began to swipe things across the room; his face became flustered and red with anger.

"I'm sorry," Protoman said from the deepest crevice of his heart.

Chaud picked up his PET again. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it! You're going to have to do better than that, Protoman! Get out!" he yelled, "just get out!"

Protoman transported himself out of Chaud's PET and transmitted into Lan's; he hoped that Lan wouldn't mind. He had nowhere left to go.

Lan woke up to his PET blasting his ears off. Apparently, an unidentified navi infiltrated it; that's why the unfamiliar tone jolted Lan awake. He clambered out of bed and ran to his PET. "Megaman! Wake up!" he shouted. "You're not alone!"

A line appeared out of nowhere, and out came a sheet of data with a flattened image of Megaman plastered on it. The data twisted around in separate sections, fully materializing into the Megaman Lan always knew and loved. "Wha-?" He glanced around the cozy green area of the PET. "Oh, mornin' Protoman." He rubbed his eyes and waved to him as Protoman walked closer.

Lan walked into his closet to get dressed. "Who is it, Megaman?"

"Don't worry, Lan," he replied, "its Protoman." Megaman leaned in closer to him, clasping his hands within the red navi's. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Protoman's. With his eyes widening for a moment, Protoman soon closed them and immersed himself in the kiss.

"Alright, I'm gonna head downstairs to eat breakfast," Lan said, "then I'll be back up to get you when I'm ready to leave for school, okay?"

Megaman broke the kiss for a minute, while Protoman planted kisses down his neck. "Y-yeah," he replied, "take your time." Megaman returned his attention to the red navi and placed his hands upon Protoman's cheeks. Feeling his face being torn from Megaman's tender neck, Protoman whimpered softly before being delved deeper into yet another kiss all of a sudden. Muffled moans escaped the mouths of the two navis as the pleasure meter in their minds rose even higher. Their soft lips overlapped each other as they constantly turned their heads, both desiring a different direction in the kiss. Protoman enveloped Megaman in his arms, groping his back and sliding his hand further up and down in a ravenous, lustful way. After awhile, they felt dizzy and broke away for air, panting like dogs in the summer heat. Protoman slowly let go of Megaman's torso.

"Good morning to you too, Mega," Protoman said, smirking with a seductive lust in his crimson eyes that stared into Megaman's sapphire blue orbs.

With his face smothered in a red hue of blush, Megaman said, "So, what brings you to my PET? Other than, you know, doing this." He chuckled, letting a nervous smile.

"To tell you the truth," Protoman's voice trailed off as he glanced at the floor, "I got kicked out my PET," he whispered as if somebody in the PET could hear him, even though nobody was in Lan's room, nor were their any spies inside the PET either.

"Chaud kicked you out? Why?"

"I spilled our secret to him on accident out of sheer frustration," Protoman whispered once again.

"Oh, well you're always welcome to stay here," Megaman replied and leaned closer to his ear. "For as long as you like." A devious smile crossed his lips before he backed away from Protman's ear. The two navis heard rapid footsteps race up the stairs.

"Looks like Lan needs to head to school, want to come?"

"I guess," Protoman replied, "it beats going back home or wandering around the net alone." He chuckled and watched Lan enter the room, picking up the PET and immediately leaving the room again.

"Alright, Megaman," Lan said as he trampled down the stairs. "Let's do this."

"Don't forget that I'm here too," Protoman said, feeling left out.

"Oh yeah." Lan grasped the door knob of his front door. "I forgot you were in my PET, Protoman," he said, opening the door and rolling to school on his roller blades.

"Megaman's okay with you staying in my PET, right?" Lan asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "we sorted things out. Right, Megaman?" Protoman turned to Megaman, smirking with something inappropriate on his mind.

"Y-yeah, it's all good over here, Lan." Megaman blushed and chuckled, sounding nervous.

Lan passed through the gates of the school, flying through the front entrance and racing through the hallways with his roller blades still on. "I can make it, Megaman!" he shouted, "I'm not going to be late this time!"

"Does this always happen?" Protoman whispered in Megaman's ear.

"Everyday."

He sighed. "I would've scolded Chaud if this happened everyday..."

"Oh, please, I tried that with Lan already," Megaman replied, "nothing works with him unless you put some type of food at the finish line, then maybe, _just_ maybe, he'll make it on time."

Protoman laughed. "Alright, you and I have to try that sometime, let's contact Maylu and tell her to put food at the school entrance sometime."

Megaman nodded. "Now that," he said, "would be something I'd want to see."

"I made it!" Lan yelled as he swerved into the classroom, alerting nearly every classmate, including Ms. Mari especially.

"Ms. Mari!" Lan said, out of breath and panting with his hands on his knees. "I made it!" He pumped his fists into the air; a determined smile filled with victory plastered on his face.

"No you didn't," Ms. Mari said, "you're one minute late, Lan. Now sit down."

Lan's smile changed to a frown as he keeled over and dragged himself over to his desk, moaning as he did so.

"Poor Lan," Protoman teased.

"Like I said, it happens everyday..." Megaman laughed. "It never gets old."

"Okay, class," Ms. Mari said in a loud tone, "let's get started with the history of Christopher Cyberlus, who thought he discovered the internet, but actually it was the older version of the net."

"Watch this," Megaman said, tapping Protoman's shoulder, "Look at Lan." They both glared at Lan from the PET screen. " He's going to fall asleep in 3-"

Lan's eyes began to droop.

"2-"

His head bobbed down and then jolted back up several times.

"1-"

Then, as if right on cue, Lan's head slammed against the desk, emitting a loud sound that echoed throughout the classroom.

"Told ya," Megaman snickered, "I love it when he goes to school," he said, chuckling softly.

Protoman chuckled along with Megaman as the students glanced at Lan snoring on his desk with the occasional drool dripping from his open mouth. He snored so loud, but everyone reverted their attention back to the teacher.

Ms. Mari smacked her hand against her face. "There he goes again," she said, "I swear, when will that kid _ever _learn."

"Anyway, as I was saying class, Christopher Cyberlus-" Her voice trailed off as Megaman and Protoman began to zone out her voice.

"Hey," Megaman said in a whisper, "Protoman." He nudged his shoulder.

"What?" Protoman asked, looking irritated.

"Look," Megaman said, looking down at his belly.

Protoman gasped. "It's getting round!" he exclaimed, still whispering.

"I know," Megaman replied, "it stopped hurting now, but as of this moment, I've felt nauseous."

"Well, when Lan finishes with school-" Protoman stopped. He realized Megaman's puffed up cheeks and prepared for impact as a thick, clumpy liquid mixture spewed out of Megaman's mouth. It landed all over Protoman's face. He sighed heavily. "How do you _feel _now?" he asked, trying desperately to keep his anger in check.

"Pretty good, actually," Megaman said with an innocent smile, "but, now I'm hungry."

Protoman let out an even heavier sigh. "Navis don't usually have to eat anything, what could you _possibly_ want?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Megaman began to twiddle his thumbs and twisted the tip of his foot across the floor back and forth. "Maybe a nice romantic dinner with my boyfriend?" he asked, a light pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

"How 'bout you eat some nice, delicious air instead," he said, "come on, it's zero calories~" he cooed, pretending to scoop some air and feed it to him.

"Please, Protoman? I want some quality food, not some zero calorie air," Megaman pouted, crossing his arms in a fit like a child in timeout.

Protoman sighed again. "You just don't let up, do you?"

"Nope." Megaman's forced frown slowly let up as a beaming smile shone through his little charade.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"The nicest restaurant in net city," Megaman replied, "one with a lot of curry, rice balls, fish-"

Protoman smothered Megaman's mouth with his hand. "You can tell me the order later," he stated, obviously irritated beyond comprehension. He held Megaman's hand as they left the PET, leaving Lan to nap in peace.

Megaman and Protoman arrived at the nicest restaurant in net city, "_Net Liner_". They donned their fancy suits thanks to Blaze Quest's new program they installed. Megaman wore a light blue blazer along with a matching dark blue collared shirt and white tie. Protoman, however, wore a dark maroon collared shirt with a matching bright red suit jacket and a black tie. The outside resembled the feel of any building or restaurant in net city, but the inside blew their minds as they walked inside. White filled the room; the decor cascaded in the shimmering diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Elegant white tablecloths were draped over several round and square tables. Fancy waiter and waitress netnavis briskly walked around, taking orders and doing everything considered 'fancy' in an establishment. Such as the white napkin hanging loosely around their arm held at a 90 degree angle, and they even used silver domes to serve some of the finest delicacies he ever gazed upon. Glowing blue lines ran across the white walls in several different directions, occasionally pulling themselves together to form a shining blue orb. Megaman and Protoman walked up to the white podium, where an orange normal navi in a white collared shirt greeted them.

"Good evening sirs, table for two?"

"Yes," Megaman replied.

"Follow me please," the host said, turning around and heading down an aisle with square tables on each side. The two lovers followed him down the aisle, passing by a few people sitting in two-tops. The host brought them to the back of the restaurant in front of another small square table, one that was farther away from everyone in the restaurant.

He set the black menus down encrypted with large golden letters on the outside onto the table. "Enjoy," he said, backing away.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Megaman pulled out a chair for Protoman. "Here you go," he said, patting the back of the chair with a smile.

Protoman sat down on the cushioned white chair adorned with elegant gold rims. "Thank you."

"No problem." Megaman sat down in the other chair in front of Protoman.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," Protoman said, flipping open the menu and skimming along the options.

Megaman began to do the same. "Okay, so I'll have this, this, and this," he said. Pointing to another option in the menu he continued, "Oh, and I want this too!"

Protoman timidly looked up from his menu, making sure Megaman didn't notice. _"This is going to be a long date…" _he thought.

"So, Megaman," Protoman began, setting down his menu, "what are you going to order?"

"Hmmm, let's see," he said, "I'll probably go for the curry, the rice balls-"

"Rice balls are for desert," Protoman added.

"I want rice balls," Megaman said, slightly louder than before.

"No, I bet you want _my _balls~" Protoman cooed.

Megaman blushed redder than a ripe tomato. "A-ah, Protoman! We're in public, remember?" he reminded the red navi. "You said we can't be too affectionate."

Protoman rose from his chair. "Screw being too affectionate." He grabbed Megaman's cheeks and leaned him over the table, pressing his lips against Megaman's. After a second he slowly let go, reminiscing in the sweet moment. Megaman sat back down in his seat, unsure of what just happened and unaware of the stares they were receiving.

A blue navi waiter casually walked towards them, a look of disgust and disapproval in his glowing yellow eyes. "Hello, sirs," he said, "I would just like to inform you that public display of affection is not accepted in our restaurant, and we will be forced to remove you from our establishment if it happens again." He pulled out a notepad, unaware of our bewildered reactions. "So, may I take your order?"

"Uh, yeah," Protoman said, looking at his menu, "how about an order of respect, please?" He glared at the waiter; his shades reflected the white light above them.

"Excuse me?" the waiter said.

"You heard me." Protoman stood up from his chair. "I saw a young navi couple just now, and they were kissing just like us."

The waiter stood there with a stone cold gaze. "Uh, sir, I assure you that we treat all customers the same way."

"Sure you do," Protoman said, "is the difference being that young couple is a guy and a girl? You haven't talked to them yet," Protoman glanced at Megaman, who, started to shake his head with his hand pretending to cut his throat off. Protoman ignored him and kept going. "Go on, tell them to quit making out too, or we're walking out of here."

"I can't do that, sir," the waiter replied as he glanced at the young couple making out at their separate square table.

"And why not?" Protoman asked, fists curled and ready to knock the guy out cold.

"Well, to be honest sir, the young couple kissing there are actually acceptable in the net society, you two, despite being heroes that saved the world countless times," he paused, "are not."

"You Bastard!" Protoman shouted dashing towards the waiter.

"Protoman!" Megaman grabbed his arm and dragged him back. "I'm sorry, we'll be leaving now," he said as he chuckled nervously. Protoman's offensive comments were heard as Megaman dragged him out of the restaurant, taking an incredulous effort to calm him down once outside.

"What was that?" Megaman asked, raising his voice. "We were supposed to have a relaxing dinner," he said. "What happened to not using too much affection? You know couples like us aren't naturally accepted here."

"I know, it's just," Protoman stared at the ground, "I wanted to protect you, and if it means punching that guy for insulting our relationship then so be it."

"Well, that's very sweet of you Protoman, but you can't just protect me using anger. You need to think about the situation. Not all situations like that need to be solved with anger," he said. "We could've just walked out of the restaurant, you know?"

"You're right," Protoman replied, "I'll think more clearly next time, okay?" He walked next to Megaman and wrapped his arm around him. "Now, let's head back to the PET. Lan must be wondering where we are now since school is probably over."

"Oh yeah, let's hurry then!"

Protoman nodded and jacked out of net city with Megaman and traveled back inside the PET.

They watched as Lan walked out of detention, sulking and acting somber. An hour of doing nothing really a drains a person's energy; not being allowed to sleep either is a real drag too.

"Man, why do I always have to get caught falling asleep in class?" Lan asked himself out loud, not knowing Megaman and Protoman came back into his PET.

"I don't know," Megaman suddenly said, startling Lan. "Maybe it's because you snore so loud."

"Wha-?! Megaman!" Lan jumped in the air. "Where did you go? I needed someone to talk to during detention..."

"Well, Protoman and I went on a date at a fancy restaurant , but ended up leaving before ordering our food."

"Why?" Lan asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well," Megaman began, "let's just say that people don't like gay couples displaying affection..."

"Ohhhh," Lan nodded, understanding his predicament. "Well, guys, let's head on home. I still have loads of homework that I don't want to do," he said.

"That I'll pressure you into finishing," Megaman added.

The three of them headed on home, and Protoman decided to stay the night after telling Lan that Chaud kicked him out of his own PET. Lan didn't question why, that was probably for the best. Protoman didn't want Megaman to get kicked out too, then they would both be without a home.

"I'm finally done!" Lan exclaimed, stretching his arms about him in his chair.

"Good job, Lan," Megaman said, "now head to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Lan replied, changing out of his clothes and into his pajamas. "Good night, Megaman."

"Good night, Lan."

"Night, Mega," Protoman said all of a sudden, then knelt by Megaman's torso. "Good night to you, too, little guy." He smiled and kissed Megaman's stomach.

Megaman giggled and blushed lightly. "Hehe, that tickles," he said. "Hey, Protoman? How long will my pregnancy take?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well," Protoman said, putting his finger under his chin, "Dr. Hikari said that it's twice as short as a human pregnancy, but since this is a male pregnancy the time would be shortened even more."

"Why?" Megaman asked, furrowing his brow.

"I think it's because men aren't supposed to be pregnant, and their bodies weren't made to handle a baby. So, it'll probably have to develop really quick and taken out in a much shorter period than normal to prevent any unnecessary damage."

"That makes sense," Megaman said. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Dr. Hikari told me the morning you woke up," he said. "I had some questions about your pregnancy so-"

"Oh, okay." Megaman yawned. "I'm heading off to bed," he said, going into sleep mode.

"Okay, good night," Protoman replied and went into sleep mode as well.

* * *

"The time to strike is near, but I must wait until Megaman and Protoman are too attached to their little child," the Doctor said, "then, I will extract it when they least expect it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-two weeks later-

Protoman noticed that Megaman's belly became larger everyday. The plump roundness turned the eyes of all the navis around the net, thus creating an unsafe environment for him. If anyone figure out that Megaman was pregnant and unable to battle, well, let's just say the whole world will be in chaos. So far nothing terrible has happened, and nobody has reported sightings of Nebula attacks anywhere. It's almost like they fell off the face of the earth, but Protoman felt the need to always be on guard for his boyfriend's safety. He even refused to let Megaman outside the restraints of his PET since a couple of weeks ago. After his round belly began to show too much, and being able to hide it wasn't an option anymore, Protoman had to keep him safe from any prying eyes.

Due to this recent imprisonment, Megaman felt bored. Since his pregnancy advanced further and further, he began to feel moody and ate tons more than a regular navi should eat. The pregnancy changed Megaman for the worse, and now Protoman felt as if he was caring for a baby constantly wanting attention.

"Megaman, I think it's time we had a vacation."

Megaman grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Protoman said. "Let's go to beach area, okay? It'll be fun."

"Not with my belly it won't," Megaman mumbled and made heavy frown.

"Oh, please," Protoman said, "I'm sure people are over your huge bump by now."

"You think it's huge?" Megaman asked.

"N-no, not at all." He waved his hands back and forth in front of him. "But, I don't know how other people will react."

"It's alright," Megaman replied, "Let's just go and have fun."

"Exactly." Protoman took Megaman's hand. "To the beach!"

They teleported over to Beach area, soaking in the hot cyber sun as it spewed bits of data waves at their skin. Using the program, Megaman and Protoman were in swimsuits: Megaman's swimsuit color was a dark blue hue and Protoman's was a crimson red hue. Megaman glanced at his bump, feeling extremely conscious about it.

Protoman walked over to him, placing his hand on top of Megaman's shoulder. "Don't worry about the bump, walk proud and tall."

Megaman nodded and followed him along the edge of the beach, letting his feet occasionally get soaked by the salty, yet refreshing waves. Protoman trudged through the waves, nearing closer and closer to knee deep waters. Megaman stayed against the darker wet sand, letting the occasional waves wash over his feet over and over.

"Come on," Protoman said, "Let's have some fun." He motioned for Megaman to venture deeper into the water.

Megaman shook his head. "I don't wanna," he whined.

"Come on! Why not?" Protoman threw his hands up in the air, causing water to rise up above him.

"The baby might drown," Megaman simply stated.

"Really?" Protoman yelled. "Really? That's all you can come up with?" He sighed. "Fine, then do you want to build a sand castle?"

"Sure," Megaman replied with a smile. Protoman trudged out of the water and sat down in the wet sand, making sure he wasn't too close to shore. "Let's build it here." He patted his hand on the sand.

Megaman sat down next Protoman and asked, "What kind of sand castle are we going to build?"

"Anything you want."

"Hmmm." Megaman thought for a moment. "I know exactly what to build!" he exclaimed, beginning to pile sand into a different shapes.

Instead of building his own castle, Protoman watched Megaman build his, intrigued by what he was creating. Megaman worked at it for what seemed like hours while Protoman had a couple of drinks at the beach bar.

Megaman rushed over to Protoman, tapping him on the shoulder. "It's done!" He pointed over to his creation. "Come on!" Megaman grabbed Protoman's hand as he was taking a sip of his drink and tugged him towards the sand masterpiece. Protoman's drink tumbled to the sand below; the sand turning a dark brown as the contents spilled out. Once they made it the sand castle, Protoman realized it wasn't a sand castle at all; it was a sand statue of himself. Although the sand replica didn't stand as tall as he did, the replica still looked quite big. He got every little detail right, and he even tried to replicate the reflection in Protoman's shades. Megaman smiled at Protoman, who stood in there in absolute awe and wonder. To think Megaman was able to do this baffled him. He wanted to crawl up to Megaman and kiss him right there, but he knew that in such a public place, not to mention Megaman's pregnancy, that wouldn't be the brightest idea.

"Wow...Megaman..." Protoman blushed, "It's beautiful."

Megaman's smile widened, a feeling of utter joy embraced him as he watched his boyfriend blush like mad in complete shock.

"I know," Megaman said, "and you know why it's beautiful?"

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful," he said as he stepped closer to Protoman, wrapping his arms around his torso as much as he could due to the baby bump in the way.

Protoman smirked. "As cliché as that sounds, I'm flattered," he said and slowly approached Megaman's lips. Megaman leaned in, meeting Protoman's lips halfway and closed eyes, diving deeper into ecstatic pleasure. Protoman put his hands behind Megaman's neck and pressed further into the caressing embrace of the kiss, turning his head slightly. Sooner than they expected, both broke away, ignoring the blatant stares glaring at them on the beach. The sand looked as if it were floating around them; the wind brisked against their soft cheeks as they stared into each others eyes. The gentle breeze swayed around them in a circular motion, picking up speed gradually. The sand began to twirl around them, a little faster than usual, almost like a small twister formed right around them. The wind enveloped them in a barrier of sand, slow and soft at first, but then sped up and bit at their skin. The constant biting and stinging made the two panic, turning their heads every which way, unable to realize what was going on. That's when they noticed sand blew everywhere across the beach; a violent swaying motion slithered through the air, carrying small chunks of sand along with it. People ran and screamed in terror, scurrying off the beach faster than the wind itself. Megaman and Protoman didn't run, in fact, they looked around for the cause.

Protoman found two glaring orbs near the center of the beach and knew that those were eyes of a familiar darkloid. "Stay here," he said, dashing through the piercing sand towards the glowing red eyes.

"Protoman, wait! Don't leave me here!" he cried, reaching a hand out for him to come back.

Protoman ignored him and pressed on, racing after the red eyes. Upon closer inspection he noticed a body colored similarly to the sand and immediately knew who was behind this chaos.

The red navi hacked a few grains of sand before he said, "Desertman, I should have known."

"Lion head!" He sent a lion head made of sand Protoman's way. It camouflaged so well in the sand storm that he couldn't see it in time. It slammed against him and exploded into smaller grains of sand, sending him flying backwards. Protoman hit the sand - the fall being buffered slightly by the softness, but still hurt nonetheless - and rolled onto his stomach, picking himself up seconds after. Protoman charged after the red eyes. Desertman's sand fists raised up into the air, about to slam down into the beach sand below, but Protoman veered to the right and ran behind him. The ocean view truly was amazing, but not for Desertman. Protoman felt the ocean waves tickle his feet as he turned around, waiting for Desertman to cower in fear. Except, strangely, Desertman didn't follow him at all; however, instead he had someone else on his mind. Protoman waited while tapping his foot several times a minute; as every minute passed, so did his patience. Finally, the storm began to calm down, Desertman slowly shifted towards Protoman.

"Mission accomplished," he said with a grin before he logged out.

"Wait!" Protoman yelled, but was too late; the darkloid already logged out. He sighed then walked over to the beach bar where he last left Megaman. He repeatedly called Megaman's name but nobody answered back. A cold shiver ran through Protoman's spine as he realized Megaman disappeared. He perspired heavily, the beads of sweat pouring down his face as reality hit him square in the face. "Desertman must have taken him," he mused, "but, to where?" Protoman jacked out of the beach area and transferred back into Lan's PET.

"Lan! Are you there!" he asked. "Megaman's missing and we need to find him!"

"What? He's _gone_?!" Lan pulled the PET close to his face. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know! Desertman showed up in Beach area so I gold Megaman to stay there while I handled the situation," he replied. "Then, as if he was just toying with me, Desertman said, 'mission complete,' then logged out. After that I looked for Megaman but he was gone!" Protoman breathed heavily and appeared more distraught than before.

Lan sighed, putting his forefinger and thumb over his forehead and rubbing them in a circular motion. "It was diversion," he said finally. "They tricked you to get Megaman alone, then snatched him up when they had the chance."

"Damnit!" Protoman's flew to the sides of his helmets, his elbows jutting out. "Where did they take him?!"

"Wish I knew, but if we're going to save Megaman, then, we're going to need help."

"You're right," Protoman replied. "I know just what to do..."

"Maybe I should apologize to him…" Chaud paced around his room inside his mansion. "I mean, he may have gotten Megaman pregnant, but maybe having that kind of publicity will help the company?"

He repeatedly shook his head back and forth. "No, no, no, that simply won't work." He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes."

Several rings came from atop his maroon bed covers. Chaud rushed over to his PET and saw the red navi in the screen. "Protoman, I didn't expect you to come back."

"Me neither, but what happened doesn't matter at the moment, we need your help."

"We?" Chaud asked.

"Lan and I need your help finding Megaman."

"Oh," Chaud replied, "him." He crossed his arms, darting his eyes away from the screen.

"Please, Chaud," he said, "we think he could've been kidnapped by Nebula and might be in trouble at this very moment."

Chaud let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes with his fore finger and thumb. "This is a pain, helping you and that stupid boyfriend of yours."

"At least you're making progress by acknowledging he is at least my boyfriend."

"Oh, did I say that?" he asked. "I was just joking," he deadpanned. "But, I might be able to help you. You see, the program you and Megaman installed has a tracking device just in case it was stolen. So, I'll be able to track the location of your precious Megaman, okay?"

"Really?" Protoman clasped his hands together and brought them in front of his face.

"Yes, really. I'll track it now." Chaud pressed a few selections on his PET and a red cursor began to blink on a map. "There you go, have fun~" He tossed the PET on the bed covers once again.

"W-wait, Chaud….won't you come with us? Surely Lan will-"

"Not need my help?" Chaud interrupted. "Lan can take my help and shove it up his-"

"Okay!" Protoman yelled, placing both of his hands out in front of him. "I get it, you don't want to go. If you change your mind, then, you know where we'll be." Protoman left Chaud's PET and transported back to Lan's. Chaud took a second glance at the red blinking dot on the map from his PET sprawled on the bed. "Why does this location looks so familiar?"

Lan sat at his desk waiting for Protoman to come back with the news. He didn't know what he was doing, but had to have faith in him. Protoman could be Megaman's only hope, other than Lan himself of course. He pondered about calling Maylu, Yai, or even Dex, maybe they could help find Megaman. They always came to the rescue when he was in a jam. Just then, he heard his PET ring a few times. "I'm back," Protoman said.

"Did you get help?" Lan cried out of desperation as he picked up his PET.

"Yes, apparently, Chaud had a tracker inside our company's new program that I installed in Megaman. So, I now know the exact location that he's in.'

"Where is it? We have to find him now!"

"Let's see here…" Protoman pulled an image of the site. "Lan, you're not going to believe this…"

"What is it? Where's Megaman?"

"Remember that old dark chip factory we raided?" Protoman glanced at lan, who nodded in response. He's in there."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and go!" Lan rocketed out of his desk chair and ran out of his room. He put on his roller blade shoes and was out the door in less than a minute. _"Megaman….don't worry...we're coming to save you!" _

**AN: I apologize for the delays...college has been rough for me homework wise. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Megaman opened his eyes to see himself trapped in a large tube. He panicked, banging against the impenetrable glass and debating on whether or not to use the mega buster. After a few minutes, however, he tired out, giving in to his inescapable prison. Megaman looked around him; he was surrounded by several other large tubes with a couple large monitors in the back of the room. He noticed a black chair with a dark figure glowing in front of the white computer screen.

"Glad to see you made it here in one piece, Megaman." The voice sounded familiar to Megaman, somehow. He just couldn't wrap his tongue around it, but he definitely heard it before.

Megaman slammed his hands against the glass. "Who are you?" he snarled. "And what am I doing here?"

"Very good questions. Yes, good questions indeed." The figure stood up from his original seating position and proceeded to advance toward the distressed blue navi. The man stood in front of the glass tube, the glass eye piece on his right gleamed in the minuscule glow the tube radiated.

"Dr. Regal..."

"You're correct."

"Why am I here?"

"I need the baby that resides in your stomach."

Megaman placed his hand on his round stomach and looked downward. "You need...my baby?" he asked, looking up again confused.

"You might be better off not asking why," he said. "I'll be back, I have to get prepared for the 'operation'." He laughed hysterically as he left the room.

Megaman sighed. "What's going on? Protoman, Lan...help me..."

Lan raced against time as he sped across the streets of Dentech city. He took the same route before with Chaud, but instead of admiring the scenery while walking, he found himself sprinting on his roller blades.

_"Come on! Faster! Faster!" _he thought. _"I gotta move faster to save Megaman!" _

People darted out of the way as he raced through the sidewalk, jostling through crowds of civilians. The dark chip factory he knew so well was just down the corner. In no time at all, Lan skidded to a halt and took off his roller blades, heading through the grey ridged gates. They were still open surprisingly, seeing as the last time they were tricked into thinking there was a dark chip deal going on inside. He ran inside, searching through each section of crates but couldn't find anything. He even looked inside the old room they ventured in earlier and found no new clues there either. Lan stopped to think for a moment, glancing around the room for some sort of inspiration to strike. Glancing at the crates, staring at the racks holding them in rows above each other, he finally had an idea. A place no one would ever look. With one hand placed atop one of the crates and as his foot clambered for a foothold on the bottom of the rack, Lan climbed up the section of crates near the back of the factory. A short moment later, he finally reached the top and was surprised to see each of the sections were connected by thin but strong wires. These wires from far away were invisible to the naked eye. To his left, Lan found an open doorway with a staircase leading downwards into a dark abyss.

"_So that's where he is…" _Lan thought and felt a large gulp of air travel down his throat, _"I hope at least."_

"You ready, Protoman? Megaman might be down here."

"I'm ready, Lan. Let's not just do this for Megaman, but for the baby too. Who knows what that person is doing to our baby right now."

"You're right," Lan said, "let's go!"

As he slowly descended the dark depths, Lan kept wondering about Megaman and whether or not he would be okay or not. If he was down there.

Inside the large tube, Megaman felt himself drift toward insanity as he awaited his inevitable fate. Minutes passed by and still no Dr. Regal.

"I wonder what's going on, Dr. Regal isn't back yet," Megaman said aloud. "But, when he comes back, what's going to happen to my baby?" Megaman sighed, not knowing what to do. He felt trapped inside this large tube, which was only large enough to fit his body with barely any other room. An awful smell filled the tube suddenly, leaving Megaman wheezing and coughing. Then his eyelids began to droop, blurring his vision and occasionally causing him to topple over. He pressed his hands against the glass to keep him upright, but his eyes finally closed shut, not even daring to open again as he tumbled to the floor.

"Oh, Megaman…" Dr. Regal cooed.

Megaman's eyes fluttered open, and he immediately realized that he wasn't in the tube anymore but now lying on a metal table surrounded by a dimensional area. With all of his ligaments strapped in, he was helpless but still struggled to get out. Dr. Regal watched Megaman writhe in agony as he laughed and pulled out silver handle. A beam of data spewed out of the handle, materializing into a small knife. "Time to get to work..."

"Nooo!" Megaman yelled, squirming around as the knife drew closer and closer to his round, plump belly.

"Megaman!" Lan called out, his shout piercing the heavy veil of darkness surrounding him. He walked even further, using his PET as a flashlight, noticing all the tiny flashing dots of light bursting out in multiple colors. The dots came from several different machines; all of which looked very odd to Lan.

"Do you sense his presence anywhere, Protoman?" Lan asked, whispering as if some creepy creature could be eavesdropping on them.

"It's faint but I know he's down here..."

Lan walked even further through the darkness, groping the walls for guidance. "Good, now let's find a door or something, this place is giving me the creeps."

Trying to block out the glowing colored dots glare, Lan made his way across the room, stepping upon a few crumpled papers along the way. A shiver traveled down his spine as a shrill scream faintly entered his ears. His head darted towards the ambient noise. "Protoman? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it came from that general direction," he replied.

"Thanks, Captain obvious."

"You're welcome," Protoman said, giving Lan a devilish smile in return.

Lan groped around a little further and soon accidentally placed his hand upon a door handle.

"Hey, I found a door!" he exclaimed.

"Well, don't just stand there! Go inside!"

"Okay! Geez..." Lan opened the door and stepped inside.

Dr. Regal gradually sliced Megaman's belly open, little 3-dimensional blocks of data floating out of Megaman as the slicing continued. Guttered cries and sheer screams filled the air while Dr. Regal continued the operation. Megaman almost felt as if he was being violated; the purpose of the operation was now clear to him. The excision was nearly finished when Lan entered the room, gasping in horror at the situation before him. The data flowing out of Megaman's stomach, Dr. Regal holding a knife at Megaman's stomach, and them being surrounded by a small dimensional area was too much for the boy to take in.

"What….is going on?" Lan said, "Dr. Regal!" Lan wanted to dash at him and pull out his insides, but even he knew better than to rush into the enemy without being prepared.

"Well, hello Lan. Glad to see you made it." He smirked at the boy. "I'd love to chat with you some more, but I have an operation to complete."

"No you don't!" Lan shouted, curling his fists and stomping his foot forward.

"Lan….he's going after the baby…" Megaman muttered.

Lan sighed. "I know, Megaman. Hang tight, I'll get you out of here!"

"What are you going to do? Punch through the dimensional area?" Dr. Regal scoffed.

"That's not possible," Lan said, "but this is." Lan backed up against the wall, and then he propelled himself with his roller blades on towards the dimensional area. He had to pick up enough speed to break the barrier. After running towards the dimensional area at full speed, he began to insert the synchro chip inside his PET.

"Synchro chip in! Begin cross fusion!" The PET glowed with a bright white light as Lan flew into the barrier. Flurries of colors flooded his vision as he passed through the barrier, landing on top of Dr. Regal in the process. With Megaman cross fused within him, Lan rescued his navi without a problem. But, Dr. Regal dismissed his original plan to acquire the baby and refused to give up that easily. He pushed Lan off of him and rose up from the floor.

"I'm not giving up just yet!" he yelled.

Lan raised his mega buster to Dr. Regal's face."I'm pretty sure you are." He grinned.

"No! Not yet!" He swatted the buster away and shoved Lan to the floor. He placed himself on top of Lan, who blushed in surprise and disbelief.

"W-what are you doing?" Lan's cheeks burned a bright red. Dr. Regal advanced further on top of Lan, rubbing his erected member against Lan's own.

"Since I can't have Megaman's baby," he said, "maybe I'll make one with you and have yours."

Fear spread through Lan's body; he felt speechless, lifeless, and most of all, drained of all his power and fighting spirit. He didn't know how Dr. Regal would make a baby with him, but something told him Dr. Regal had the technology available to make it happen. The cross fusion Megaman and Lan shared broke apart, leaving Lan in his usual attire, and Megaman sprawled across the floor unconscious.

Dr. Regal bucked his hips back and forth, creating friction between the two rock-hard erections they both had. A moan escaped Lan's lips; unfortunately for him, he was actually enjoying this but despising it simultaneously.

As Dr. Regal increased in speed, more pleasurable moans broke free from Lan, then he called out a certain boys name.

"Chaud..."

Dr. Regal stopped with an abrupt halt. "What?"

"N-nothing...keep...going..."

Dr. Regal continued but leaned forward, cupped Lan's cheeks, then kissed him on the nose. "I want to save your lips for something else..."

Lan's body shook as he desperately tried to keep the thought of being raped by his worst enemy out of his mind. He kept thinking of Chaud for some reason; he had no idea why but thinking of Chaud helped relieve the stress for at least a few moments. While Dr. Regal began to unzip the orange vest Lan wore, the boy's PET that skidded across the floor emitted noises that sounded like shouts. Protoman was screaming and shouting for Lan, demanding to know what was happening.

"Lan!"

No answer.

"Lan!" Protoman tried again. "Lan!"

The tearing of a white shirt could be heard in the distance along with screams.

"Stop! Stop!" Lan struggled to break free, wriggling his arms and legs but it was no use. Dr. Regal ripped his shirt off and lapped his tongue around Lan's nipple. Another shrill scream tore through the PET's sound speakers.

"That's it! I have to get Chaud over here now! Lan's in trouble!" Protoman attempted to call Chaud via the PET's phone feature, but instead of the white haired boy picking up the phone, the door to the secret hideout slammed open.

"Lan!" Chaud turned his head left and right, then spotted the graphic scene and gasped in horror. He ran over to the scene; the dimensional area now shut down due to the power limit being reached. Chaud swung his leg into Dr. Regal's torso, causing him to tumble to the side as he yelped in sudden agony.

"Damn you!" he spat.

Chaud stomped over to Dr. Regal, grabbing his shirt and cocking his fist back.

"This," he said, "is for hurting Lan!" His fist landed on Dr. Regal's temple, killing him on impact. His face jutted to the side while his body followed suit, limply falling to the floor. Chaud ran to Lan's aide, picking up his body and staring into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Lan...please be okay..." Chaud leaned in closer to Lan, who, stared back at him with the blankest of expressions. His eyes were lifeless now, shocked and frightened beyond comprehension. "No...Lan please..." Chaud shook him in a gentle swaying motion. "Answer me..." A tear streaked down Chaud's face.

Chaud planted his soft lips on Lan's own. Lan's eyes stayed dull for a moment, his lips not even embracing the kiss. But then, his eyes sprung to life, widening with sudden surprise. Slowly closing, Lan's lips enveloped Chaud's and the passion was now evenly distributed between the two. Lan broke away after ten seconds. "Chaud...I..."

"Don't say anything," Chaud replied, putting his finger on Lan's lips. "Dr. Regal is dead, you have nothing to worry about anymore."

A faint smile appeared on Lan's face. "I'm glad...now," he paused for a moment, gazing into the sapphire orbs that looked like the ocean cascading in the sun, "kiss me again." Lan leaned forward and once again made contact with Chaud's lips. Time slowed down as the pleasure rose in their minds, muffled moans came from both ends as the kiss lasted forever. At least it seemed to last forever, since the two broke away for air shortly afterwards.

"Lan...I have a confession to make."

"What is it, Chaud? You can tell me anything, in fact I think I already know what you're going to tell me."

Chaud backed away for a moment. "Alright Mr. Smartypants, go ahead and read my mind."

Lan giggled. "I love you." He pecked him on the lips.

"Damnit! You beat me to it!" Chaud chuckled. "I guess you read my mind after all." He picked himself off the ground, offering a hand to Lan, who took it without hesitation. Lan swiftly picked up his PET.

"Protoman, don't worry, I'm alright."

Protoman chuckled then grinned. "Oh, I have a reason to believe you are _way _more than alright." He wiggled his eyebrows at Chaud.

"Oh, that's what you meant," Lan said, chuckling with his hand behind his back. "I guess you heard the whole thing, huh?"

"The thing about you two proclaiming your love to each other? Nope, didn't hear a thing." He smirked and held back a chuckle. "By the way, how's Megaman? I was worried about him."

"Shit!" Lan darted over to Megaman who was slowly deteriorating away. "Megaman! Go back into the PET!"

Megaman coughed a couple of times. "No...Lan," he muttered, "it's too late for me...just go..."

"I'm not leaving you here!" Lan cried.

"Megaman, don't leave us..." Chaud mumbled, inaudible to both Lan and Protoman. He was even surprised that he said that himself.

"I'm sorry...Lan..." Megaman slowly closed his eyelids and fell limp.

"No! Megaman!"

"Lan! It's too late! He's gone!" Chaud yelled as he struggled to hold back tears and Lan at the same time.

After much struggling and several tears, Megaman sprung his eyes open again screaming, "Boo!"

The boys jumped to their feet, screaming in terror.

"What the hell!" Lan shouted. Megaman!"

Megaman materialized back into Lan's PET with Protoman. He couldn't stop laughing. "I got you guys good! You do realize I don't die unless I'm deleted right?"

Both the boys grumbled in anger, feeling betrayed and probably a wet spot in their pants.

"That's not funny, Megaman!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist..."

"Let's just get outta here, already." Chaud said, slightly irritated.

"How's the baby Megaman?" Protoman asked.

"It's fine, no harm done," Megaman replied, "but I'm going to need a hospital, I think my cyber fluid broke." He looked down and watched as occasionally droppings of clear liquid spilled from underneath him.

"It's time!" Protoman shouted. "We have to go now! Lan! Meet us at Dentech hospital!"

Lan nodded and gestured for Chaud to follow him out of the factory. Megaman and Protoman teleported out of Lan's PET and into the Dentech city hospital's network.

At the virtual hospital computer network, two nurses and a few doctors rolled him off on a gurney into the operation room as Protoman stood behind the double doors. Megaman slowly faded into the distance in the long hallway and the doors closed shortly afterwards. The red navi waited outside in the waiting room, delving deep into his thoughts. Instead of reading a magazine on the brown coffee table in the middle of the claustrophobic room, Protoman kept pondering his mind about whether Megaman was alright or not. Minutes felt like hours and still no word about Megaman; Protoman's legs twitched, his fingers danced around on their own, and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead like a heavy rain downpour. Finally, a doctor burst through the double doors and told Protoman to follow him. Without questioning, Protoman sprang out of his seat and rushed with the doctor to the operation room. Megaman lied on a bed raised at a 45 degree angle so he could sit up for comfort. Protoman held Megaman's hand. The program installed inside him was activated so having the baby would be possible, thus leaving him naked inside a pale blue hospital gown.

"It's time," the doctor said. "Now, Megaman, I would like to push as hard as you can when I say it's okay to do so."

Megaman nodded, then clenched his teeth and grunted due to the sudden convulsions in his stomach. He squeezed Protoman's hand, who cringed in pain and nearly began to squirm, hoping Megaman would let go of his hand. Lucky for him, Protoman would be holding his hand throughout the process.

"It's okay, Megaman, I'll be right here with you throughout the whole thing." Protoman smiled.

Megaman smiled back, but quickly frowned as another convulsion hit. After another delightful experience of hand holding for Protoman the doctor said, "Alright Megaman, push!"

Megaman squeezed and grunted with all the power he could muster, squeezing Protoman's hand tighter and tighter.

"Push!"

Megaman did as he was told; he pushed even harder, now feeling a slight bump expanding from his entrance.

"Come on! Megaman! It's almost over!"

The bump continued to expand as Megaman continued to scream, clutching Protoman's hand for dear life. A head was visible, then two arms, and a plump little body began to slide out of the entrance. A doctor waited for the baby to plop down into his hands. As one scream ended, another one started but was much louder and sounded like that of a babies' shrill cry. The doctor lifted the baby up so everyone could see. Although it still cried and wailed, the irritating cry was dismissed as the babies' gender was confirmed. Protoman and Megaman now had a beautiful baby boy. It donned purple armor, with a helmet similar to Megaman's but had two needle like spires on top of his helmet. Two gold rings loosely wrapped around each of them. He had large emerald-green eyes that just too cute for words alone. His tiny hands groped about, grabbing bits of air. The crying soon stopped as the doctor allowed Megaman to hold the baby. It giggled as its eyes met its father's. "He's beautiful," Megaman said.

"I can't believe it, our baby is finally here," Protoman sighed in relief. "He's so cute."

"He is." Megaman smiled at the baby boy, who, in return, gave him a wide smile with a few baby noises.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while. I'll be back to run some tests on the baby soon."

"Alright, doc," Megaman replied, looking up from the baby for just a second, then returning his attention back to their baby.

"So," Protoman began,"what should his name be?"

Megaman thought for a moment, putting his finger under his chin. He looked at Protoman, then at the baby. He finally said, "Let's name him Jazz."

Protoman didn't need to respond; all he did was nod in agreement. All he needed was to be together with Megaman, the two of them will never be all alone ever again. They have someone with them all the time nowbaby smiled at Megaman again, and he quickly returned the gesture.

The two navis will never be alone again, eternally living in blissfull harmony and happiness. Something Protoman never felt in his entire life, not until now, that is.

**AN: Man did I love writing this story. Such an amzing experience for me to be writing about this, not to mention being able to please all of you who have stayed with me 'til the very end. I thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. See ya guys next time :) **


End file.
